My Lovely Boss
by abcdefghij5330102
Summary: Kisah cinta antara seorang direktur wanita dengan asisten pribadinya. Akankah kedudukan wanita yang lebih tinggi menjadi penghalang untuk sebuah hubungan percintaan? Yunjae, genderswitch.
1. New Assistant

**My Lovely Boss**

Rating: M

Genre: Romance, humor

Pairing: Yunjae _(genderswitch _Jae)

_**Summary:**_

Kim Jaejoong, wanita lajang, pada usianya yang masih 25 tahun ia sudah memimpin sebuah perusahaan besar yang merupakan perusahaan milik keluarganya. Kecantikan, kecerdasan, dan kekayaannya membuat dirinya menjadi incaran para pria. Namun, tak seorang pun dari para pria tersebut yang dapat menarik perhatiannya.

Jung Yunho, pria muda yang hidup dalam kesederhanaan, memerlukan sebuah pekerjaan untuk menghidupi dirinya dan ibunya. Setelah melihat sebuah iklan lowongan kerja, ia pun melamar sebagai asisten pribadi Direktur Kim Jaejoong.

**Disclaimer:**

Cerita ini hanya fiktif belaka. Saya hanya meminjam nama pemeran. Cerita dan kejadian hanya khayalan saya semata, tidak ada hubungannya dengan kejadian di dunia nyata.

_Akankah kedudukan wanita yang lebih tinggi menjadi penghalang untuk sebuah hubungan percintaan?_

**Chapter 1**

**New Assistant**

Yunho bangun pagi-pagi sekali. Hari ini ia akan mengikuti seleksi untuk menjadi asisten direktur dari sebuah perusahaan besar. Ia melihat secercah harapan dan merasa optimis bahwa ia akan mendapatkan posisi tersebut.

Sudah tiga bulan ini Yunho menjadi pengangguran. Sebelumnya ia juga menjadi sekretaris direktur dari sebuah perusahaan besar. Ia bekerja sangat baik di sana. Atasannya sangat puas dengan hasil kerjanya, sampai-sampai ia mendapatkan beberapa kali kenaikan gaji selama tiga tahun masa kerjanya.

Nasib malang menimpa Yunho, tiga bulan lalu atasannya meninggal dunia dan digantikan oleh yang lain. Direktur yang baru tersebut tidak ingin seorang pria menjadi sekretarisnya. Direktur yang baru tersebut memang pria mata keranjang. Ia menginginkan wanita muda yang cantik untuk menjadi sekretarisnya, sehingga ia pun memberhentikan Yunho.

Gaji Yunho sebagai sekretaris direktur tidaklah kecil. Walaupun penghasilannya lumayan tinggi, Yunho tetap hidup dalam kesederhanaan. Ia lebih suka menabung untuk masa depannya. Oleh karena itu, walaupun ia menganggur selama tiga bulan, ia tidak hidup dalam kesusahan karena uang tabungannya sangat banyak.

"Bu, aku pergi dulu. Doakan aku ya!" Yunho mencium tangan ibunya, meminta restu dari sang ibu.

"Semoga berhasil, Nak! Doa ibu selalu bersamamu." Ny. Jung membelai kepala putranya. Walaupun putranya sudah dewasa, ia tetap memperlakukan putranya itu dengan sayang.

.

.

.

Yunho tiba di sebuah gedung berlantai tiga puluh. Setelah membayar ongkos taksi, ia pun memasuki gedung tersebut dan menuju meja resepsionis. "Selamat pagi, saya akan mengikuti seleksi untuk menjadi asisten direktur."

Wajah sang resepsionis merona merah karena di hadapannya kini berdiri seorang pria tampan. "Wawancaranya akan dimulai pada pukul sembilan. Anda datang satu jam terlalu cepat." Pandangannya tidak bisa meninggalkan wajah pria tampan tersebut.

"Di mana saya bisa menunggu?" Yunho bertanya.

"Wawancaranya akan dilangsungkan di ruang rapat di lantai 27, anda bisa menunggu di sana." Sang resepsionis tersenyum malu-malu.

Yunho menyadari tingkah aneh dari resepsionis tersebut. Ia bersikap biasa saja karena ia sudah terbiasa dengan hal tersebut. Ini bukan pertama kalinya terjadi. Jika ia mempunyai kepribadian yang buruk, mungkin ia akan memanfaatkan situasi yang disebabkan oleh wajah tampannya itu. "Baiklah, terima kasih." Ia pun segera bergegas menuju tempat yang diberitahukan oleh sang resepsionis.

Ruang rapat tempat dilangsungkannya wawancara masih kosong. Yunho memang datang terlalu pagi. Ia pun duduk di salah satu kursi dan membuka tasnya. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah buku dan membacanya. Ia sangat suka membaca. Ia selalu membawa buku ke mana pun ia pergi, sehingga jika ada waktu kosong seperti sekarang ini, ia akan membaca buku. Buku favoritnya adalah buku-buku mengenai kisah-kisah inspiratif.

Para kandidat yang akan mengikuti seleksi pun mulai berdatangan satu persatu. Tak satu pun dari mereka, kecuali Yunho, yang berjenis kelamin laki-laki. Namun, hal ini tidak membuat Yunho pesimis. Ia tetap percaya diri untuk menghadapi wawancara tersebut.

Lagi-lagi kejadian seperti di meja resepsionis terjadi. Beberapa kandidat berani bermain mata dengan Yunho. Namun, dengan santainya Yunho tidak menghiraukan hal tersebut. Matanya tetap tertuju pada bacaan di hadapannya.

.

.

.

Direktur Kim Jaejoong merapikan penampilannya di depan cermin. Lima belas menit lagi ia akan menemui para kandidat asisten pribadinya. Ia mengenakan kacamata tebal dan mengubah gaya rambutnya. Ia tidak ingin terlalu dikenali oleh para kandidat saat ia memasuki ruang rapat.

Jaejoong bermaksud untuk sedikit menyamar di depan para calon asistennya. Ia ingin menyelidiki kepribadian para pelamar dengan berbaur di antara mereka. Asisten pribadinya adalah orang yang akan paling dekat dengannya. Oleh karena itu, ia akan bersikap sangat selektif untuk menentukan siapa yang akan menduduki posisi tersebut.

.

.

.

Jaejoong memasuki ruang rapat. Dari dua puluh orang pelamar, ia menemukan satu orang pria di sana. Ia mengernyitkan dahinya. _Mengapa ada pria yang melamar?_

Jaejoong mengira bahwa posisi asisten pribadi seorang direktur wanita hanya akan diminati oleh wanita. Ia berpikir bahwa pria akan merasa gengsi untuk bekerja di bawah seorang wanita. Jadi, ia merasa tidak perlu mencantumkan syarat jenis kelamin dalam iklan lowongan kerja tersebut. _Bukan salahnya jika ia melamar untuk posisi itu. Aku memang tidak mencantumkan syarat jenis kelamin dalam iklan lowongan kerja tersebut. Kita lihat, apakah ia cukup kompeten? Walaupun aku mengharapkan seorang wanita yang akan menjadi asisten pribadiku, aku tetap akan bersikap adil. Jika ia adalah yang terbaik di antara yang lainnya, mau tidak mau aku harus menerimanya._

Yunho merasa sedikit terganggu dengan beberapa kandidat lain yang mendekati dan mengajaknya berbicara. Ia berusaha untuk tidak terlalu menanggapi mereka. Ia hanya menyahut seperlunya saja, hanya agar mereka tidak tersinggung karena merasa tidak diacuhkan.

"Kudengar Direktur Kim itu orang yang sangat tegas dan disiplin." Seorang kandidat berkata kepada temannya. "Pasti pekerjaan sebagai asisten pribadinya sangat berat. Mungkin ia akan marah-marah jika pekerjaan kita tidak sesuai dengan yang diharapkannya."

"Jika kau tidak suka pekerjaan itu, lantas mengapa kau melamar?" sahut kandidat yang lain. "Sebaiknya kau mengundurkan diri saja dari sekarang daripada kau membuang-buang waktumu untuk ikut tes wawancara."

"Apa hakmu untuk melarangku ikut tes wawancara?" Kandidat tersebut tidak terima dengan ucapan pesaingnya. "Aku masih berminat untuk mendapatkan posisi itu. Gaji asisten pribadi direktur pasti sangat tinggi, apalagi ini adalah perusahaan besar."

"Kalau kau hanya mengincar gaji yang tinggi, lebih baik kau menjual diri saja ke tempat pelacuran. Kau tidak perlu susah payah bekerja sebagai asisten direktur," balas kandidat yang lain.

Yunho mulai jengah dengan kelakuan beberapa pesaingnya. Ia tidak ingin terseret ke dalam pertengkaran mereka, sehingga ia menyingkir dari para wanita yang sedang berselisih itu. Di sudut ruangan ia melihat salah seorang kandidat yang duduk agak terpisah dengan yang lainnya. Ia memutuskan untuk duduk di sebelah wanita itu. "Bolehkah aku duduk di sebelahmu?"

"Tentu saja, silakan!" Jaejoong yang sedang sibuk membaca CV para kandidat langsung menutup dokumen yang sedang ia baca.

"Jika kau sedang membaca, silakan dilanjutkan saja. Aku tidak akan mengganggumu." Yunho merasa tidak enak karena telah mengganggu kegiatan wanita di sebelahnya itu. "Aku juga akan membaca." Ia menunjukkan buku bacaannya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku sudah selesai." Jaejoong tentu saja tidak bisa membuka dokumen di tangannya di dekat salah satu pelamar. "Buku apa yang kau baca?" Ia tertarik dengan bacaan Yunho.

"Hanya buku yang berisi kumpulan kisah inspiratif." Yunho tersenyum. Ia merasa nyaman untuk berbicara dengan wanita di sebelahnya itu. Pesaingnya yang satu ini terlihat berbeda dari yang lainnya. Secara penampilan wanita itu terlihat kuno, riasan wajah yang minimalis, kacamata besar dan tebal, rambut disanggul ke atas, pakaian panjang dan tidak mencolok. Ia lebih menyukai wanita yang berpenampilan sederhana seperti itu. Walaupun tertutup kacamata besar dan tebal, ia yakin bahwa di baliknya terdapat sepasang mata yang indah.

"Apa kau suka membaca?" Jaejoong mengambil kesempatan untuk mengenal lebih dekat salah satu calon asistennya. "Kau pasti merasa terganggu dengan ocehan wanita-wanita itu." Beberapa pelamar sudah masuk ke dalam daftar hitamnya.

Yunho hanya tersenyum. Ia tidak ingin menggosipkan orang lain. "Ya, aku suka membaca."

"Aku juga," sahut Jaejoong. "Aku suka membaca buku filsafat."

"Kadang-kadang aku juga membaca buku filsafat." Yunho sekarang lebih tertarik untuk mengobrol dengan wanita di sebelahnya daripada melanjutkan bacaannya. Ternyata mereka mempunyai hobi yang sama.

"Aku juga suka bepergian." Tiba-tiba Jaejoong mengubah topik pembicaraan.

"Pekerjaanku yang lama membuatku sering bepergian ke luar kota, bahkan ke luar negeri," balas Yunho.

"Benarkah?" Jaejoong terlihat antusias mendengar cerita Yunho.

"Ya, perusahaan tempatku bekerja sebelumnya cukup besar, walaupun tidak sebesar perusahaan ini. Aku bekerja sebagai sekretaris direktur dan selalu ikut atasanku dalam perjalanan bisnis." Yunho bercerita.

"Wah, sepertinya menyenangkan sekali!" komentar Jaejoong.

"Ya, begitulah." Yunho mengenang kembali saat ia masih bekerja di tempat kerjanya yang lama. "Aku bisa mengunjungi berbagai tempat secara gratis. Hehehe."

"Hmm, lalu mengapa kau berhenti dari pekerjaanmu dan melamar di sini?" Pertanyaan Jaejoong mulai serius. "Apa kau juga mengincar gaji yang lebih tinggi?"

"Tiga bulan yang lalu aku diberhentikan dari pekerjaanku," jawab Yunho jujur.

Jaejoong tampak terkejut. Ia penasaran mengapa pria di sampingnya ini bisa sampai diberhentikan dari pekerjaannya. Kesalahan apa yang telah diperbuat oleh pria tersebut, sehingga menyebabkannya kehilangan pekerjaan? "Ada apa? Mengapa kau diberhentikan?"

Yunho merasa bingung untuk menjawab pertanyaan Jaejoong. Ia harus hati-hati dalam berbicara. Jangan sampai ia menjelekkan perusahaan yang pernah menjadi tempatnya mencari nafkah. "Atasanku meninggal dunia dan digantikan oleh yang lain. Karena pimpinan diganti, beberapa staf pun diganti, termasuk diriku. Seorang direktur pasti ingin bekerja dengan sekretaris yang dapat membuatnya nyaman, bukan?"

Jaejoong lumayan menangkap maksud perkataan Yunho. Ia tidak bertanya lebih jauh karena ia tidak ingin membuat pria itu merasa tidak nyaman dan mungkin akan mencurigainya.

"Oh, ya. Kita belum berkenalan. Namaku Jung Yunho." Yunho mengulurkan tangannya. "Siapa namamu?"

"Err…" Jaejoong kebingungan. Tentu saja ia tidak bisa mengatakan namanya. "Jae, panggil saja aku Jae."

"Jae." Yunho merekam nama tersebut dalam ingatannya. "Nama yang indah, seperti orangnya."

Jaejoong tertawa kaku. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa ia akan digombali oleh satu-satunya pria yang melamar untuk menjadi calon asisten pribadinya. "Apakah kau sering menggombali setiap wanita yang kau temui?"

"Eh?" Yunho sama sekali tidak berniat untuk menggombal. Kata-kata tersebut secara spontan keluar dari mulutnya. "Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu." Ia merasa sangat malu. "Maaf, jika kau berpikir seperti itu."

"Tidak apa-apa." Jaejoong berhenti tertawa. Sepertinya ia telah membuat Yunho ketakutan. "Aku yakin kau bukan pria yang seperti itu. Kau dikelilingi oleh banyak wanita, tetapi kau justru menghindari mereka dan memilih untuk mendekatiku."

Yunho tersenyum kaku. "Sebenarnya aku kurang merasa nyaman berada dekat wanita. Kadang-kadang mereka terlalu agresif. Itu membuatku tidak nyaman."

_Jangan-jangan dia gay. _Jaejoong langsung menepis pikiran bodohnya. _Jika dia gay, mana mungkin ia menggombaliku tadi. _"Aku juga wanita."

"Tapi kau tidak terlihat agresif. Kau adalah satu-satunya wanita di ruangan ini yang tidak berusaha untuk menarik perhatianku." Yunho menjelaskan.

_Sombong sekali dia. Ia memang sangat tampan. Wajar saja jika para wanita mendekatinya. Ia kira hanya dirinya saja yang selalu dikejar-kejar wanita. Aku juga lelah dikejar-kejar pria._

"Maaf, mungkin aku terdengar arogan saat aku mengatakan bahwa semua wanita di ruangan ini berusaha untuk mendapatkan perhatianku. Aku tidak bermaksud begitu." Yunho terlambat menyadari bahwa pernyataannya tadi terkesan sombong.

"Eh?" Jaejoong terkejut dengan perkataan Yunho berikutnya. _Apa ia bisa membaca pikiranku?_ "Hmm, aku mengerti apa yang kau rasakan. Rasanya pasti tidak nyaman, bukan?"

Yunho tersenyum. Ia merasa lega karena Jaejoong tidak berpikiran negatif kepadanya.

"Mereka berdua terlihat akrab sekali." Para kandidat yang berselisih kini memerhatikan Yunho yang sedang asyik mengobrol dengan Jaejoong.

"Sedari tadi kita sudah susah payah mendekatinya, ia malah tidak menghiraukan kita dan mengobrol dengan wanita itu."

"Memang apa kelebihan wanita itu? Penampilannya saja kuno sekali. Huh!"

Jaejoong terkekeh. "Mereka membicarakan kita." Ia berbisik kepada Yunho. Bertambah lagi nama yang masuk ke dalam daftar hitamnya.

Yunho semakin merasa tidak enak kepada Jaejoong. "Maaf, mereka jadi membicarakanmu gara-gara diriku."

Tanpa diketahui oleh Yunho, Jaejoong mendapatkan kesenangan dengan membuat para wanita itu kesal. _Aku adalah Kim Jaejoong. Walaupun dalam penampilan seperti ini, aku masih bisa menang dari kalian dalam hal menarik perhatian laki-laki. Hahaha!_

"Selamat pagi semuanya!" Manajer HRD dan seorang stafnya memasuki ruangan tempat para kandidat asisten direktur berkumpul. Ia melirik sekilas ke arah Jaejoong. Tentu saja ia mengenali atasannya itu dan mengetahui maksud Jaejoong berada di sana.

Semua pelamar beserta Jaejoong menjawab salam dari manajer HRD. "Selamat pagi, Pak!"

"Selamat datang! Hari ini kita akan melakukan proses wawancara untuk para pelamar yang melamar untuk posisi asisten pribadi direktur." Manajer HRD mulai menjelaskan agenda untuk proses seleksi calon asisten direktur. "Para kandidat akan dipanggil secara acak satu-persatu untuk diwawancara di ruang di belakang saya." Terdapat ruangan yang lebih kecil di dalam ruang rapat tersebut. "Proses wawancara akan selesai sore nanti dan hasilnya akan langsung diumumkan hari ini juga. Jadi, para pelamar diharapkan menunggu sampai proses wawancara selesai pada sore hari. Jangan khawatir, makan siang akan disediakan oleh perusahaan."

Para kandidat mulai berkomentar kepada satu sama lain mengenai hal yang disampaikan oleh manajer HRD. Seketika ruang rapat tersebut menjadi sangat riuh.

Manajer HRD pun mulai memanggil kandidat pertama ke dalam ruangan tempat wawancara. Sementara manajer HRD mewawancarai salah satu kandidat, stafnya menunggu bersama dengan kandidat yang lain dan bertugas untuk mengatur siapa yang akan diwawancarai berikutnya.

Kandidat pertama terlihat sangat gugup. Hal tersebut terlihat dari cara ia berjalan memasuki ruang wawancara.

"Ia terlihat sangat gugup." Jaejoong berbisik kepada Yunho. "Sepertinya ia belum terlalu berpengalaman menghadapi wawancara kerja."

Pandangan Yunho tertuju pada kandidat pertama yang berjalan memasuki ruang wawancara. "Dulu juga aku seperti dia, saat pertama kali menghadapi wawancara kerja." Ia kemudian menoleh ke arah lawan bicaranya. "Untung saja rasa gugupku hilang saat aku berhadapan dengan pewawancara. Saat itu yang mewawancarai adalah sang direktur langsung. Saat wawancara kami mengobrol dengan sangat nyaman. Aku tidak merasa seperti sedang diwawancarai."

"Dan kau langsung diterima?" tebak Jaejoong.

Yunho mengangguk. "Sebenarnya banyak pelamar lain yang jauh lebih kompeten dan berpengalaman daripada diriku yang baru lulus kuliah, tetapi almarhum atasanku itu memilihku karena ia merasa bahwa aku akan cocok untuk bekerja dengannya."

"Jadi, ia memilihmu karena kecocokan ya?" Jaejoong terlihat sedang berpikir. Asistennya yang lama, Ny. Kwon sudah bekerja menjadi asisten direktur di perusahaan ini selama dua puluh tahun, sejak kakeknya masih menjabat sebagai direktur. Ia sudah mengenal Ny. Kwon sebelum ia menjadi direktur menggantikan kakeknya. Oleh karena itu, ia tidak mengganti Ny. Kwon dengan yang lain saat ia menjabat sebagai direktur dua tahun yang lalu. Sekarang Ny. Kwon memutuskan untuk pensiun dan ingin fokus dengan keluarga, sehingga ia harus mencari asisten baru untuk menggantikan posisi Ny. Kwon.

"Begitulah yang dikatakan oleh beliau kepadaku," jawab Yunho. "Kukira Direktur Kim juga akan mewawancarai kita secara langsung, ternyata tidak. Mungkin ia punya cara sendiri untuk memilih asistennya."

"Apa kau pernah mengetahui seperti apa Direktur Kim itu? Menurutmu bagaimana?" Jantung Jaejoong berdebar menantikan jawaban Yunho.

"Ia adalah seorang direktur muda yang hebat. Walaupun baru dua tahun menjabat sebagai direktur, kontribusinya untuk perusahaan ini sangat besar." Yunho cukup mengagumi sosok Direktur Kim yang ia dengar. "Ia sangat keren."

Walaupun dipuji oleh Yunho, Jaejoong merasa belum puas dengan jawaban Yunho. "Hanya itu?"

"Maksudnya?" Yunho tidak mengerti dengan kata-kata Jaejoong.

"Maksudku, bagaimana dengan kepribadiannya? Apakah ia orang yang baik? Apakah kau pernah melihat atau bertemu dengannya?" Jaejoong bertanya dengan antusias.

"Hmm, aku tidak mengenalnya secara pribadi, jadi aku tidak tahu. Seperti apa pun kepribadiannya, jika aku diterima, aku akan bekerja sebaik mungkin dan menyesuaikan diri dengan karakter atasanku itu." Yunho menjawab dengan santai.

"Wow!" komentar Jaejoong. "Kau dengar sendiri dari yang lainnya bahwa direktur Kim adalah orang yang disiplin dan tegas. Kau mungkin akan kerepotan bekerja untuknya."

"TIdak masalah." Yunho masih terlihat tenang. "Justru dengan begitu aku juga bisa ikut disiplin seperti beliau. Memiliki atasan yang seperti itu membuatku lebih bersemangat dalam bekerja."

Jaejoong memang disiplin dan tegas, tetapi ia merasa bahwa perilakunya dalam bekerja masih dalam tahap wajar, tidak semenakutkan yang diceritakan oleh orang-orang.

"Sejak tadi kau terus yang bertanya kepadaku. Sekarang giliranku yang bertanya kepadamu," ujar Yunho.

"Eh?" Jaejoong sedikit terkejut. "Memangnya apa yang ingin kau tanyakan? Tidak banyak yang bisa kuceritakan."

"Hmm…" Yunho terlihat sedikit ragu. "Apakah kau sudah menikah?"

"Eh?" Jaejoong sama sekali tidak menduga bahwa Yunho akan menanyakan hal tersebut. "Belum. Memangnya kenapa?"

Yunho tersenyum salah tingkah. "Ah, tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin tahu." Ia merasa lega dalam hatinya. Sebenarnya ia sangat tertarik kepada wanita yang baru ditemuinya itu. Penampilan dan sikap wanita itu yang sederhana membuatnya tertarik.

Untuk pertama kalinya Yunho bertemu dengan seorang wanita yang dapat membuatnya tertarik. Ia dianugerahi wajah yang tampan yang membuatnya dikejar-kejar banyak wanita. Para wanita yang mengejarnya tidak sedikit yang bersikap agresif. Hal tersebut justru membuatnya malas berurusan dengan wanita. Namun, hari ini ia bertemu dengan seorang wanita yang sama sekali tidak tertarik pada wajah tampannya, seorang wanita yang berbeda, yang berpenampilan sederhana._ Sepertinya aku jatuh cinta kepadanya._

Yunho menjadi salah tingkah. Ia tidak lagi mengajak Jaejoong mengobrol. Jantungnya berdetak dengan kencang, bukan karena tes wawancara yang akan ia hadapi, melainkan karena seorang wanita yang duduk di sebelahnya.

Yunho sama sekali tidak berpengalaman dalam hal percintaan. Belum pernah ada wanita yang bisa membuatnya tertarik. Akhirnya, saat ini pun tiba, seorang wanita telah berhasil mencuri hatinya. _Aduh, bagaimana ini? Aku tidak boleh gugup saat diwawancarai nanti. _Ia memutuskan untuk membaca bukunya lagi untuk menenangkan dirinya.

.

.

.

Giliran Yunho belum juga tiba sampai waktu makan siang. Kegiatan wawancara untuk sementara dihentikan untuk makan siang. Para pelamar dijamu dengan makan siang yang mewah. "Wah, rasanya seperti makan di restoran bintang lima."

Jaejoong memerhatikan para kandidat asisten pribadinya satu-persatu. Ia memerhatikan cara makan dan sikap mereka saat makan. Asistennya nanti akan sering ikut dengannya menghadiri pesta atau jamuan makan bersama rekan bisnis perusahaan mereka. Jangan sampai asistennya membuat dirinya malu karena sikapnya saat makan. Jadi, acara makan siang ini juga termasuk ke dalam rangkaian proses seleksi untuk menjadi asisten direktur.

Kini sepasang mata Jaejoong memerhatikan Yunho. Jelas sekali dari sikapnya saat makan bahwa pria tersebut sudah sering menghadiri acara jamuan makan dalam rangka bisnis. _Apa ia tahu bahwa acara makan siang ini juga termasuk ke dalam proses seleksi? _Pria itu terlihat sangat berbeda dibandingkan dengan kandidat yang lain. _Apa harus dia yang menjadi asisten pribadiku? Ia kan laki-laki._

.

.

.

Yunho mendapatkan giliran terakhir untuk diwawancara. "Sekarang giliranku." Ia berkata kepada Jaejoong.

Jaejoong tersenyum kepada Yunho. "Semoga berhasil!"

Yunho balas tersenyum. Hatinya merasa berbunga-bunga karena Jaejoong tersenyum dan memberi semangat kepada dirinya. "Terima kasih!" Ia pun memasuki ruang wawancara dengan mantap. Dukungan Jaejoong memberikannya rasa percaya diri.

Setelah Yunho masuk ke dalam ruang wawancara, Jaejoong duduk sendirian. Beberapa pelamar mendekati dirinya. "Hey, kau! Dari tadi apa saja yang kalian berdua bicarakan?"

Jaejoong dikelilingi oleh beberapa orang wanita yang melamar menjadi asistennya. Apa ia akan dikeroyok? "Bukan urusan kalian."

"Bagaimana bisa wanita sepertimu menarik perhatiannya? Kau ini jelek. Penampilanmu seperti seorang kutu buku, sedangkan ia sangat tampan. Ia tidak mungkin menyukaimu." Salah seorang kandidat mengintimidasi Jaejoong.

"Tapi ia lebih memilih untuk mengobrol denganku daripada dengan kalian." Jaejoong tambah memanas-manasi para wanita itu.

Para wanita itu terlihat marah dan hendak menyerang Jaejoong, untung saja staf HRD yang berada di sana menegur mereka. "Bisakah kalian menunggu dengan tenang?"

Akibat teguran staf HRD tersebut, para wanita itu bubar dan duduk di tempat mereka sebelumnya. Mereka kemudian berbisik-bisik untuk menyusun rencana selanjutnya untuk mengerjai Jaejoong.

.

.

.

Yunho keluar dari ruang wawancara dengan perasaan lega. Ia bisa menjawab semua pertanyaan yang diajukan oleh manajer HRD dengan lancar. Matanya langsung tertuju kepada sosok Jaejoong. "Sekarang giliranmu. Semuanya sudah diwawancara kecuali dirimu."

"Oh ya, sekarang giliranku." Jaejoong bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

"Semoga berhasil ya! Semangat!" Yunho pun menyemangati Jaejoong.

Jaejoong berada di dalam ruang wawancara bukan untuk diwawancarai, melainkan menonton rekaman wawancara dari semua kandidat. Ia juga berdiskusi dengan manajer HRD untuk menentukan siapa yang akan menjadi asistennya.

"Dari hasil wawancara, tampak sekali ia sangat menonjol dibandingkan yang lainnya," ujar manajer HRD.

Jaejoong memandangi rekaman wawancara Yunho. Ia tampak berpikir. "Hmm…"

"Jika saya yang sedang membutuhkan asisten, saya pasti akan memilihnya," lanjut manajer HRD. "Akan tetapi, yang memerlukan asisten adalah anda. Mungkin saja anda tidak nyaman jika harus mempunyai asisten seorang laki-laki."

Jaejoong mengangguk. Matanya masih tertuju pada rekaman wawancara Yunho. "Apa boleh buat, orang seperti dia tidak boleh disia-siakan, lagipula kandidat lain tidak ada yang sesuai dengan kriteria yang aku inginkan."

Yunho merasa khawatir karena Jaejoong berada sangat lama di dalam ruang wawancara. Wawancara kandidat lain tidak ada yang selama ini. _Apa yang terjadi di dalam? _Ia merasa dilema. Hanya satu orang di antara mereka yang akan diterima menjadi asisten pribadi direktur. Ia sangat mengingkan pekerjaan tersebut. Namun, jika ia diterima, itu artinya Jaejoong tidak mendapatkan pekerjaan tersebut.

Yunho merasa lega karena pada akhirnya Jaejoong keluar juga dari ruang wawancara. Tidak ada yang aneh dengan raut wajah wanita itu. Itu artinya tidak ada masalah saat wawancara.

"Baiklah, setelah semua pelamar melalui proses wawancara, kami sudah memutuskan hasilnya." Manajer HRD berbicara di depan seluruh pelamar.

"Bagaimana dengan wawancaramu? Apa semuanya baik-baik saja?" Yunho mengkhawatirkan Jaejoong.

"Tenang saja, kau tidak perlu khawatir. Semuanya baik-baik saja." Jaejoong tersenyum kepada Yunho. Ia menggenggam tangan Yunho untuk meyakinkan pria tersebut bahwa semuanya baik-baik saja.

Wajah Yunho merona merah saat ia merasakan tangan Jaejoong menggenggam tangannya. Ia langsung menundukkan wajahnya.

"Yang mendapatkan posisi sebagai asisten pribadi direktur adalah…" Para kandidat tidak sabar untuk mendengarkan pengumuman yang disampaikan oleh manajer HRD. "Jung Yunho, selamat anda diterima untuk bekerja di perrusahaan ini!"

"Kau diterima." Jaejoong memberikan isyarat kepada Yunho untuk maju ke depan menghampiri manajer HRD.

Yunho sedikit membeku. Ia merasa senang karena ia mendapatkan pekerjaan tersebut. Namun, itu artinya wanita yang ia sukai tidak mendapatkan pekerjaan tersebut. Saat ia maju, pandangannya masih tertuju kepada sosok wanita itu. Wanita itu tersenyum untuknya. Sama sekali tidak ada raut kekecewaan di wajah tersebut.

Para kandidat yang tidak diterima dipersilakan pulang, sedangkan Yunho diminta untuk tinggal agar ia bisa mendapatkan pengarahan dari manajer HRD mengenai tugasnya sebagai asisten direktur mulai besok. Saat Jaejoong meninggalkan ruangan tersebut bersama para pelamar lainnya, ia terus menatap wanita itu. Ia belum sempat menanyakan nomor telepon wanita itu. Ia berharap wanita itu masih berada di perusahaan ini saat ia selesai mendapatkan arahan dari manajer HRD.

Jaejoong berjalan menuju toilet wanita terdekat dari ruang rapat. Ia bermaksud untuk mengembalikan penampilannya seperti semula. Namun, ia merasa ada yang membuntutinya.

Jaejoong masuk ke dalam toilet wanita dan mengeluarkan pakaian dari dalam tasnya. Namun, tiba-tiba beberapa orang wanita yang merupakan para pelamar yang tidak diterima masuk juga ke dalam toilet dan langsung menyudutkannya. Mereka mendorongnya ke dinding.

"Berani-beraninya kau menikung kami." Salah seorang di antara para wanita itu menekan Jaejoong ke dinding. "Seharusnya kau tahu diri. Lihatlah dirimu! Cantik juga tidak. Jangan berharap banyak untuk mendapatkan pria setampan Yunho!"

Jaejoong tidak takut menghadapi para wanita itu. Ia mengangkat kepalanya tinggi-tinggi untuk menunjukkan kepada mereka bahwa ia sama sekali tidak takut.

"Kau masih saja menantang kami dengan mengangkat kepalamu." Salah seorang pelamar lainnya menampar pipi Jaejoong hingga kacamata yang dikenakan oleh Jaejoong terjatuh ke lantai.

Jaejoong merasakan panas di pipinya. Ia kembali mengangkat kepalanya. Terpancar kemarahan di matanya.

"Oh, tidak. Ia adalah…" Tampaknya salah seorang dari wanita yang berkonfrontasi dengan Jaejoong mengenali siapa dirinya. Wanita itu melangkah mundur.

"Ada apa? Mengapa kau terlihat ketakutan?" tanya teman wanita itu.

"Maafkan kami, Direktur Kim! Kami tidak tahu bahwa itu adalah anda." Wanita itu tidak menjawab pertanyaan temannya dan meminta maaf kepada Jaejoong. "Jika kami tahu, kami tidak akan berani mengancam anda."

Para wanita yang lainnya akhirnya sadar siapa yang mereka hadapi sekarang. Mereka terlihat sangat ketakutan.

Jaejoong melepaskan jepitan pada rambutnya. Rambut panjangnya kini terurai. "Sekarang kalian sudah mengerti mengapa bukan salah satu di antara kalian yang diterima sebagai asistenku. Aku tidak mungkin memperkerjakan orang yang mengancam diriku."

"Maafkan kami, Direktur Kim." Para wanita itu menunduk karena merasa malu.

"Sekarang Yunho adalah asisten pribadiku. Jangan lagi-lagi kalian mencoba untuk mendekatinya!" kata Jaejoong tegas. "Ia akan menjadi sangat sibuk mulai besok. Aku tidak akan suka jika kalian mengganggunya. Apa kalian mengerti?"

"Ka…kami mengerti," jawab para wanita itu.

"Baguslah jika kalian mengerti," ujar Jaejoong dengan angkuhnya. Ia ingin menunjukkan betapa berkuasanya dirinya. "Aku bisa mengampuni kalian kali ini, tetapi tidak lain kali. Sekarang enyahlah dari hadapanku sebelum aku memanggil petugas keamanan untuk menyeret kalian keluar dari sini!"

Para wanita itu pun lari terbirit-birit keluar dari toilet. Mereka benar-benar takut dengan ancaman Jaejoong.

Setelah para wanita itu pergi, Jaejoong harus merayap di lantai untuk mencari kacamatanya. Ia memang menderita rabun jauh yang cukup parah. Biasanya ia memakai lensa kontak, tetapi karena ia memakai kacamata hari ini, ia tidak mengenakan lensa kontaknya. "Aduh, ke mana kacamataku terlempar? Mereka benar-benar menyusahkanku."

.

.

.

Yunho berharap masih bisa menemukan wanita idamannya di gedung perusahaan. Namun, ia tidak bisa menemukan wanita itu di gedung sebesar itu. Ia merasa sedih. Ia menyesal mengapa ia tidak menanyakan nomor telepon wanita itu, padahal wanita itu hampir sepanjang hari duduk di sampingnya. Ia tidak pernah merasa semenyesal ini.

.

.

.

Jaejoong kembali ke kantornya di lantai tiga puluh setelah ia mengembalikan penampilannya seperti biasa. Ia menemukan sepupunya sekaligus wakil direktur, Park Yoochun, berada di ruangannya.

"Bagaimana proses seleksinya? Apakah kau menemukan orang yang tepat untuk menjadi asistenmu?" Yoochun menyambut Jaejoong yang baru saja datang. "Mengapa pipimu terlihat bengkak dan berwarna merah?" Ia melihat sepupunya itu terlihat sangat kesal.

"Berani-beraninya wanita itu menamparku." Jaejoong menggerutu. Ia duduk di kursinya.

"Wanita mana yang berani menamparmu?" Yoochun duduk di hadapan Jaejoong.

"Aduh, sakit sekali!" Jaejoong mengaduh.

"Aku akan meminta sekretarisku untuk membawakan es batu untuk mengompres pipimu." Yoochun segera menelepon sekretarisnya. "Jadi, siapa yang menamparmu tadi?"

"Salah satu pelamar." Jaejoong masih terlihat kesal.

"Mengapa bisa terjadi demikian?" Yoochun tidak habis pikir.

"Ada seorang pria yang melamar menjadi asistenku." Jaejoong mulai bercerita. Selain sebagai sepupu dan wakil direktur, Yoochun juga merupakan sahabatnya. Ia selalu bercerita kepada Yoochun.

"Lalu?" Yoochun menunggu Jaejoong untuk melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Pria tersebut sangat tampan," lanjut Jaejoong.

Yoochun menyeringai. "Owh! Apa kau tertarik kepadanya?"

"Ia memang sangat menarik, sehingga semua pelamar wanita berlomba-lomba untuk menarik perhatiannya." Jaejoong terus bercerita.

"Tetapi kau lebih menarik perhatiannya daripada para wanita itu, bukan?" terka Yoochun. Sahabatnya itu memang selalu menjadi pusat perhatian para lelaki.

Jaejoong tersenyum dengan penuh percaya diri. "Tentu saja."

"Dan kau pasti telah membuat nyali pria itu ciut seperti biasanya," lanjut Yoochun. Selain menjadi pusat perhatian, sepupunya itu juga sangat kejam terhadap laki-laki yang mengejarnya. Jaejoong tidak pernah memberi kesempatan kepada para pria yang mengejarnya.

"Hmm, tidak juga," komentar Jaejoong.

Jawaban Jaejoong membuat Yoochun terkejut. Tidak biasanya sepupunya itu bersikap lunak kepada lelaki yang tertarik kepadanya. "Ada apa denganmu kali ini? Apa kau juga menyukainya?"

Jaejoong memikirkan perkataan Yoochun. Yunho memang bisa menarik perhatiannya. _Yang benar saja! Tidak mungkin aku menyukainya. _"Ia adalah salah satu kandidat asistenku. Aku tidak akan menjatuhkan mentalnya saat ia akan menghadapi wawancara."

"Jadi, siapa yang diterima menjadi asistenmu? Apakah ia wanita muda yang cantik?" Yoochun mulai berandai-andai.

"Asistenku yang baru bukan seorang wanita, melainkan pria." Jaejoong mengoreksi tebakan Yoochun. "Pria yang baru saja kuceritakan kepadamu."

"Apa?" Yoochun tampak sangat terkejut. Mulutnya menganga lebar. "Sepupuku, apa kau masih waras?"

"Memangnya kenapa? Ia adalah yang terbaik di antara semua pelamar," jawab Jaejoong santai.

"Jangan katakan bahwa kau menerimanya karena kau menyukainya dan ingin selalu berada di dekatnya!" Yoochun bereaksi terlalu berlebihan.

"Kau terlalu berisik!" Jaejoong mulai terganggu dengan kehadiran Yoochun. "Sebaiknya kau kembali ke kantormu."

"Aku tidak akan pergi sebelum kau menceritakan semuanya kepadaku." Yoochun bersikeras. "Apa yang terjadi di antara kalian?"

"Baiklah kalau kau tidak mau pergi. Aku saja yang pergi." Jaejoong melirik jam tangannya, jam kerja sudah berakhir. "Aku mau pulang."

"Tunggu! Kau tidak bisa membuatku penasaran seperti ini. Aku tidak akan bisa tidur semalaman." Yoochun mengejar Jaejoong.

"Tidak ada yang perlu kuceritakan kepadamu." Jaejoong melenggang dengan santai. "Sebaiknya kau tidur yang cukup malam ini agar besok kau tidak terlambat bekerja."

.

.

.

Yunho pulang dengan lemas. Ia merasa sedih karena tidak mempunyai kesempatan untuk bertemu wanita idamannya itu lagi. Ia sangat menyesali kebodohannya yang tidak menanyakan nomor telepon wanita itu. Ia bahkan tidak menanyakan nama lengkap wanita itu.

"Mengapa kau terlihat bersedih?" Ny. Jung menyambut kepulangan putranya. "Apa kau tidak mendapatkan pekerjaan itu?"

Yunho berusaha untuk tersenyum di hadapan ibunya. "Aku berhasil mendapatkan pekerjaan itu. Aku akan bekerja mulai besok."

"Lalu mengapa kau terlihat murung?" Ny. Jung membawa putranya untuk duduk di sofa. "Apa yang terjadi? Apa kau kecopetan di dalam bis?"

"Aku bertemu seorang wanita." Tatapan Yunho terlihat kosong. "Ia sangat berbeda. Penampilannya sangat sederhana. Ibu pasti menyukainya."

"Benarkah?" Ny. Jung terlihat senang. Ia sangat berharap putranya segera mendapatkan pendamping.

Yunho mengangguk lemas. "Tapi aku lupa meminta nomor teleponnya. Aku tidak akan bisa bertemu dengannya lagi."

Ny. Jung menghela nafas. "Jika ia memang jodohmu, kalian pasti akan bertemu lagi suatu saat nanti." Ia mencoba menghibur putranya.

.

.

.

Yunho tidak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak. Ia masih menyesali kebodohannya. Kesempatan seperti itu sangat jarang terjadi. Berbagai macam wanita pernah ia temui, tetapi baru sekali ia bertemu dengan wanita yang bisa membuat jantungnya berdebar-debar tidak karuan dan dengan bodohnya ia melepaskan kesempatan untuk bertemu dengan wanita itu lagi.

.

.

.

Jaejoong sangat bersemangat untuk pergi bekerja hari ini. Ia sampai tidak sadar bahwa ia datang ke kantor terlalu pagi. Ia terlalu bersemangat untuk bertemu asisten barunya. "Mengapa sepi sekali? Ke mana orang-orang?" Ia memasuki kantornya dan melihat jam di mejanya. "Pantas saja sepi sekali. Ini terlalu pagi." Ia terlalu bersemangat hari ini, sehingga ia memulai pekerjaannya, walaupun masih terlalu pagi.

.

.

.

Yunho berusaha untuk melupakan kesedihannya. Ia harus bersemangat untuk menghadapi pekerjaan barunya. Jangan sampai seorang wanita mempengaruhi produktivitasnya dalam bekerja. "Jung Yunho, semangat!" Ia harus fokus dengan pekerjaannya.

Yunho menanyakan kantor direktur kepada pegawai yang lain. Tak lupa ia memperkenalkan dirinya kepada para pegawai yang ia temui. Seperti biasa, para karyawati terkagum-kagum melihatnya.

Pegawai yang ditemui Yunho mengatakan bahwa Direktur Kim sudah berada di dalam kantornya. "Ternyata benar apa yang orang-orang katakan bahwa Direktur Kim adalah orang yang disiplin dan pekerja keras. Ini masih terlalu pagi, tetapi ia sudah datang ke kantor. Besok aku harus datang lebih pagi daripada beliau."

Yunho berdiri di depan ruangan direktur. Ia merasa gugup. Ia khawatir atasan barunya itu akan memarahinya karena ia datang terlambat. Ia pun menghela nafas sebelum mengetuk pintu ruangan direktur. Tok tok tok!

"Masuk!" terdengar suara dari dalam kantor direktur.

Yunho pun masuk ke dalam ruangan direktur. Ia tidak bisa melihat atasannya karena kursi atasannya itu sedang membelakanginya.

"Selamat pagi, Direktur Kim! Saya Jung Yunho, asisten baru anda." Yunho memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Selamat pagi, Yunho!" Direktur Kim memutar kursinya. Ia tersenyum kepada asisten barunya itu.

Yunho terkejut melihat bosnya yang baru. "A… anda Direktur Kim Jaejoong?"

**TBC**


	2. A Woman who Is Wearing Eyeglasses

**Chapter 2**

**A Woman who Is Wearing Eyeglasses**

"Ya, aku Direktur Kim Jaejoong," jawab Jaejoong dengan tenang. Wajahnya terlihat cerah dengan senyuman menghiasi wajahnya itu. "Apa kau tidak mengenaliku?"

Yunho menunduk. Ia merasa malu karena tidak mengenal atasannya. "Maafkan saya, Direktur Kim! Saya mengira bahwa anda adalah seorang laki-laki."

_Apa? Jadi, ia benar-benar tidak mengenalku? _"Ya sudah, tidak apa-apa. Yang penting sekarang kau tahu bahwa aku adalah seorang wanita." Jaejoong tetap memaksakan senyuman di wajahnya. Ia harus menjaga _image_-nya yang anggun dan berwibawa. "Meja kerjamu tepat berada di sebelah pintu ruanganku. Pak Manajer HRD pasti sudah menjelaskan tugas-tugasmu, bukan?"

"Ya, Direktur Kim. Saya sudah mengerti tugas-tugas saya sebagai asisten pribadi anda," ujar Yunho.

"Bagus. Kau bisa memulai pekerjaanmu sekarang," balas Jaejoong.

.

.

.

Yoochun sangat penasaran dengan asisten direktur yang baru. _Setampan apakah dia? Apakah ia lebih tampan dariku? Ah, tidak mungkin. Tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkan ketampananku, Park Yoochun. Hahaha!_

"Selamat pagi, Tuan! Adakah yang bisa saya bantu?" Yunho bertanya kepada seorang pria yang datang menghampirinya. Dari penampilannya, sepertinya pria tersebut memiliki jabatan yang tinggi di perusahaan ini. "Saya adalah asisten baru Direktur Kim."

Yoochun memandangi Yunho dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki. _Sial! Ia memang sangat tampan. Ia juga lebih tinggi dariku. _"Aku Park Yoochun, wakil direktur. Apakah aku bisa bertemu dengan Direktur Kim?"

"Oh, Pak wakil direktur. Senang bertemu dengan anda." Yunho memberi hormat kepada Yoochun. Ia pun memberi tahu kedatangan Yoochun kepada Jaejoong melalui interkom. "Direktur Kim mempersilakan anda masuk, Tuan."

"Terima kasih!" Yoochun pun masuk ke ruangan direktur. "Sial! Dia tampan sekali."

"Siapa yang kau maksud?" Jaejoong sedang memeriksa beberapa dokumen. Ia tidak memandang ke arah Yoochun. "Jangan katakan bahwa kau sudah bosan dengan wanita dan sekarang menyukai sesama jenis!"

"Itu, asisten barumu. Ternyata ia memang sangat tampan. Pantas saja para pelamar lain berlomba-lomba untuk mendapatkannya." Yoochun menjelaskan.

Jaejoong memandang tajam Yoochun. "Jadi, kau menaksir asistenku? Di antara sekian banyak pria, mengapa harus asistenku?"

"Eh?" Yoochun langsung menggeleng. "Bukan itu maksudku. Aku masih menyukai wanita dan akan selamanya begitu."

"Baguslah kalau begitu." Jaejoong kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya. "Bahaya kalau kau sampai mengincar asistenku."

"Apa kau cemburu?" tanya Yoochun tiba-tiba.

"Untuk apa aku cemburu? Kita adalah sepupu, lagipula kau sama sekali bukan tipeku." Jaejoong masih tidak melihat ke arah Yoochun.

Yoochun ingin membenturkan kepalanya ke tembok. Mengapa Jaejoong tidak mengerti juga? "Maksudku kau tidak ingin asisten tampanmu itu menjadi milik orang lain. Kau ingin memilikinya sendiri."

"Sekarang bukan zaman perbudakan. Walaupun ia bekerja kepadaku, bukan berarti aku memilki hidupnya," ujar Jaejoong datar.

"Aduh, Jaejoongie!" Yoochun mulai merasa kesal. "Kau ini hanya berpura-pura bodoh, kan?"

"Tidak ada gunanya berpura-pura di depanmu. Kau sudah sangat mengenal seperti apa diriku." Ekspresi dan nada bicara Jaejoong masih tetap datar.

"Aku pusing berbicara denganmu. Lebih baik aku pergi saja." Yoochun pun pergi dari kantor Jaejoong dengan perasaan kesal.

Setelah kepergian Yoochun dari kantornya, Jaejoong menyeringai. Ia memang ingin menghindari pembicaraan mengenai asisten barunya dengan Yoochun. Yoochun pasti berniat untuk menggodanya. Ia menghela nafas. Berikutnya ia harus mencari cara lain jika Yoochun berbicara mengenai asisten barunya itu.

Jaejoong memandang ke arah pintu ruangannya. Asisten barunya itu sangat tampan. Pasti para karyawati di perusahaannya akan berlomba-lomba untuk mengejar Yunho. Hal itu tentu saja akan mengganggu konsentrasi mereka dalam bekerja. Jika hal itu dibiarkan, tentu saja akan mengganggu kinerja perusahaan. Susah juga punya asisten yang sangat tampan. Ia harus bertindak. Ia pun berbicara kepada Yunho melalui interkom. "Yunho, mintalah beberapa orang _office boy _untuk memindahkan meja kerjamu ke dalam ruanganku!"

.

.

.

Dari ruangannya Yoochun bisa melihat Yunho yang dibantu beberapa orang _office boy _memindahkan meja kerjanya ke dalam ruangan Jaejoong. "Hmm, ada apa ini? Posesif sekali dia. Ia bahkan memindahkan meja kerja asistennya itu ke dalam ruangannya. Hahaha! Jaejoongie, akui saja bahwa kau memang menyukainya."

.

.

.

Gosip mengenai asisten baru direktur yang tampan dengan cepat menyebar. Tidak sampai setengah hari gosip itu sudah sampai ke semua divisi.

"_Direktur Kim sampai memindahkan meja kerja asistennya itu ke dalam ruangannya."_

"_Wah, bahkan Direktur Kim yang terkenal dingin kepada laki-laki saja bisa jatuh ke dalam pesonanya. Aku penasaran setampan apa asisten baru direktur itu."_

"_Akan sangat sulit jika kita juga harus bersaing dengan DIrektur Kim. Kita tidak akan punya kesempatan untuk mendekatinya."_

"_Aku curiga bahwa mereka mempunyai hubungan khusus. Sangat aneh mengapa ia yang diterima sebagai asisten direktur, padahal ia adalah seorang pria."_

Para pegawai laki-laki tentu saja kurang senang dengan kehadiran Yunho di perusahaan tempat mereka bekerja. Yunho telah mengalihkan perhatian para karyawati.

.

.

.

Pada jam makan siang Yunho pergi ke kantin untuk mengambilkan makan siang untuk Jaejoong. Semua mata tertuju kepadanya. Situasi seperti ini bukanlah hal yang baru baginya. Di tempat kerjanya yang lama juga seperti itu.

"Oh, jadi kau adalah asisten bos yang baru. Ternyata memang benar kata mereka bahwa kau sangat tampan," ujar bibi penjaga kantin.

Yunho tersipu malu. Ia tersenyum kecil kepada bibi kantin. Setelah mendapatkan kotak makan untuk Jaejoong, ia pun kembali ke ruangan direktur.

.

.

.

"Direktur, saya membawakan makanan pesanan anda, bulgogi, tumis kimchi, dan teh hijau." Yunho meletakkan kotak makan Jaejoong di atas meja.

"Terima kasih, Yunho!" Jaejoong masih berkutat dengan pekerjaannya. Ia memang sangat tekun bekerja, sampai terkadang ia lupa untuk beristirahat. "Sekarang kau boleh pergi beristirahat."

"Terima kasih, Direktur! Sebaiknya anda makan dulu. Jangan sampai anda terkena penyakit maag karena telat makan." Yunho mengingatkan atasannya.

Jaejoong pun beralih kepada Yunho. "Oh, terima kasih karena sudah mengingatkanku! Kau sangat baik. Aku akan makan beberapa menit lagi."

"Baiklah kalau begitu, saya pergi istirahat dulu! Jangan lupa makan ya, Nn. Kim!" Sebelum pergi, Yunho kembali mengingatkan bosnya untuk makan.

Jaejoong tersenyum melihat kotak makanannya. Asistennya itu sangat perhatian dan baik sekali, seperti yang ia harapkan. Sepertinya ia memang tidak salah memilih.

.

.

.

Yunho makan di kantin sendirian, tetapi hampir semua mata memerhatikannya. Ia memang merasa tidak nyaman dipandangi seperti itu saat ia sedang makan. Ia merasa tidak bebas. Namun, ia berusaha untuk tidak menghiraukannya.

Orang-orang di kantin terkejut saat melihat Yoochun datang ke kantin dan duduk satu meja dengan Yunho. Wakil direktur itu duduk tepat di hadapan Yunho. Tidak biasanya wakil direktur makan bersama para karyawan di kantin.

Yunho pun tidak kalah terkejutnya. "Pak wakil direktur, saya tidak mengira bahwa anda akan makan di kantin juga."

Yoochun tersenyum lebar. "Memangnya tidak boleh aku makan di kantin?" Ia memanggil salah seorang penjaga kantin untuk membawakannya makanan.

Yunho balas tersenyum. "Tentu saja boleh."

"Kau pasti senang ya bisa mendapatkan perlakuan khusus dari direktur." Yoochun membuka pembicaraan.

"Perlakuan khusus bagaimana maksud anda?" Yunho tidak mengerti maksud perkataan Yoochun.

"Kau merayu bosmu ya?" Yoochun menatap Yunho dengan penuh curiga.

Yunho menggeleng cepat. "Tentu saja tidak. Saya tidak mungkin berani melakukan hal itu."

_Hmm, rupanya ia juga mau berpura-pura bodoh seperti Jaejoong. Atau… mungkin saja mereka berdua sudah berkompromi untuk berpura-pura bodoh jika ada yang menyinggung hubungan mereka. Hmm, menarik sekali. _"Ya, aku yakin kau tidak akan berani melakukannya. Jaejoong itu sangat galak kepada laki-laki. Ia akan mematahkan hati setiap pria yang mencoba untuk mendekatinya."

Yunho mulai merasa ketakutan. Apakah bosnya itu sangat mengerikan seperti itu? Ia harus berhati-hati. Jangan sampai ia berbuat salah.

"Tidak usah ketakutan seperti itu." Yoochun menepuk bahu Yunho. "Sepertinya ia menyukaimu. Kau harus bersiap-siap saja jika ia memutuskan untuk membuatmu menjadi mainannya."

Mainan? Apakah bosnya itu suka mempermainkan laki-laki? Yunho belum mengetahui karakter atasannya secara mendalam. Yang ia dengar selama ini mengenai Direktur Kim hanya yang baik-baiknya. Ia harus waspada. Jangan sampai ia menjadi mainan bosnya itu. Walaupun ia bukan pria kaya, ia juga punya harga diri sebagai laki-laki. Ia tidak mau dipermainkan oleh wanita, termasuk bosnya sendiri. Ia tidak boleh tergoda oleh kecantikan dan kemolekan tubuh bosnya itu, lagipula ia sudah punya seseorang yang ia sukai, walaupun ia tidak tahu di mana wanita itu berada. Wanita yang ia sukai itu berbeda dengan bosnya. Kim Jaejoong jelas bukan tipe wanita idamannya. Ia menyukai wanita yang berpenampilan sederhana, tidak seperti bosnya yang memakai pakaian dan barang-barang bermerk terkenal. "Sepertinya saya tidak perlu khawatir karena saya sudah mempunyai seseorang yang saya sukai."

Yoochun terkejut dengan pengakuan Yunho. "Benarkah?"

Yunho mengangguk. "Ya."

"Jadi, kau sudah punya kekasih?" Yoochun mulai kasihan kepada sepupunya itu karena ternyata asisten Jaejoong yang tampan itu sudah punya kekasih.

"Sayangnya, belum. Ia belum menjadi kekasih saya," jawab Yunho malu-malu.

"Mengapa?" Yoochun merasa heran. Yunho adalah pria yang tampan dan menjadi incaran banyak wanita.

"Itu karena saya belum mempunyai kesempatan untuk memintanya menjadi kekasih saya," jawab Yunho. "Jika kesempatan itu datang, saya pasti akan langsung memintanya untuk menjadi kekasih saya. Bila perlu, saya akan langsung melamarnya."

_Wah, gawat! Jaejoong harus bergerak cepat. Jika tidak, asistennya ini akan menikah dengan wanita lain._

.

.

.

Yoochun segera menyelesaikan makan siangnya dan kembali ke kantornya. Ia harus segera memberi tahu Jaejoong mengenai Yunho yang sudah memiliki seseorang yang disukai. Ia pun segera menelepon Jaejoong sebelum jam istirahat berakhir dan Yunho kembali ke ruangan Jaejoong.

"Gawat, Jae! Asistenmu itu sudah menyukai orang lain." Tanpa basa-basi Yoochun langsung memberi tahu Jaejoong.

"_Apanya yang gawat? Memangnya kenapa kalau ia menyukai orang lain?"_ jawab Jaejoong santai. _"Kau tidak benar-benar menyukainya kan?"_

"Harus berapa kali kukatakan kepadamu bahwa aku masih lurus? Aku tidak menyukai dia seperti itu." Yoochun mulai emosi.

"_Lalu apa urusannya denganmu jika ia menyukai seseorang?" _Jaejoong masih santai menanggapinya.

"Aku mengkhawatirkanmu, Jae. Aku takut kau akan patah hati," ujar Yoochun. "Kau harus segera bertindak untuk mendapatkannya."

Jaejoong tertawa mendengar ucapan Yoochun. Kim Jaejoong patah hati? Yang benar saja! Kim Jaejoong yang akan mematahkan hati para lelaki, bukan sebaliknya. _"Aku tidak akan patah hati. Kekhawatiranmu itu sama sekali tidak perlu."_

"Aku serius, Jae." Yoochun memperingatkan Jaejoong. "Kau bisa berkata seperti itu karena kau belum pernah merasakan jatuh cinta sebelumnya dan belum pernah merasakan bagaimana sakitnya ditolak, atau melihat pria yang kau sukai bersama dengan wanita lain."

Jaejoong melihat Yunho kembali ke ruangannya. _"Sudah ya! Aku harus kembali bekerja." _Ia pun menutup sambungan teleponnya dengan Yoochun.

Yunho merasa sangat gugup saat ia kembali ke ruangan direktur. Pembicaraannya dengan Yoochun membuatnya khawatir. Apakah benar bosnya itu suka mempermainkan laki-laki? Merayu laki-laki dan menjadikannya mainan? Ia harus membangun tembok pertahanan. Jangan sampai ia tergoda oleh bosnya itu.

Jaejoong tidak ingin menganggap serius ucapan Yoochun, tetapi entah mengapa ia merasa tidak senang dengan fakta bahwa asistennya itu menyukai wanita lain. Ah, mungkin saja ia khawatir asistennya itu tidak akan fokus bekerja dan memikirkan wanita itu.

Yunho melihat bosnya datang mendekat. Jantungnya berdegup dengan kencang. Jangan-jangan bosnya itu akan mulai merayunya. Ia memandangi Jaejoong yang semakin mendekat. Bosnya itu memakai rok pendek sepaha. Paha putih mulusnya terlihat dengan jelas. Apakah bosnya itu tidak merasa risih memakai rok sependek dan seketat itu? Lekuk tubuhnya terlihat sangat indah dan cara berjalannya sangat menggoda.

Yunho menelan air liurnya. Tidak, ia tidak boleh tergoda oleh bosnya itu. Ia mencoba membayangkan gadis impiannya yang ia jumpai kemarin. Gadis itu berkali-kali lebih menarik daripada bosnya.

"Yunho." Jaejoong berdiri di depan meja Yunho.

Yunho berdiri dari kursinya. Ia lebih tinggi dari bosnya itu, sehingga ia harus sedikit menunduk saat berbicara dengan bosnya. Dari atas ia bisa melihat dengan jelas belahan dada bosnya itu. _"Oh Tuhan, mengapa aku harus mendapat cobaan seberat ini?" _Atasannya itu berbeda dengan para wanita yang pernah mengejarnya. Level Kim Jaejoong berada jauh di atas mereka. Ia yang sudah kebal dengan godaan wanita saja sangat sulit untuk menghadapi godaan dari seorang Kim Jaejoong. "Ya, Direktur Kim?"

"Apa tadi kau berbicara dengan Yoochun pada jam istirahat?" Jaejoong mencoba untuk menginterogasi Yunho. Ia berhadapan sangat dekat dengan Yunho. _Ia memang sangat tampan._

"Ya, tadi saya makan di kantin dengan wakil direktur," jawab Yunho. Ia tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari belahan dada Jaejoong.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan?" Jaejoong merasa penasaran.

"Err…" Yunho tidak bisa mengatakan bahwa ia dan Yoochun tadi membicarakan Jaejoong. "Itu urusan pria. Biasa, pembicaraan antar laki-laki."

"Apa itu?" Jaejoong memicingkan matanya. Tanpa sadar ia sedikit mencondongkan tubuhnya, sehingga dadanya semakin maju.

Yunho mulai merasakan panas dingin saat pemandangan di hadapannya semakin berbahaya. _Aku tidak boleh tergoda. _"Biasa… wanita."

"Wanita mana yang kalian bicarakan?" Jaejoong terus bertanya.

Yunho tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Tidak mungkin ia berterus terang. Ia akan membuat bosnya itu marah jika ia berterus terang. Ia tidak ingin kehilangan pekerjaan yang sudah susah payah ia dapatkan. "Err, rahasia."

Jaejoong menyerah. Sepertinya ia tidak mungkin memaksa asistennya itu untuk bicara. Ia pun berbalik dan kembali ke meja kerjanya.

Saat sang direktur kembali ke meja kerjanya, Yunho memandangi pantat seksi bosnya itu. Rok yang ketat membuat bentuk pantat Jaejoong terlihat jelas, apalagi saat wanita itu berjalan, pantatnya serasa bergoyang.

.

.

.

Yunho berusaha berkonsentrasi dengan pekerjaannya. Tujuan ia di perusahaan ini adalah untuk bekerja, bukan untuk memerhatikan tubuh bosnya. Pada awalnya ia sama sekali tidak memerhatikan bosnya itu. Pakaian yang dikenakan oleh bosnya itu pun masih wajar, tidak terlalu minim. Namun, setelah pembicaraannya dengan Yoochun di kantin, mengapa ia jadi memerhatikan tubuh bosnya itu?

Jam kerja berakhir pada pukul lima sore. Yunho merasa lega karena ia bisa melalui hari pertamanya bekerja dengan selamat. Ia bertekad bahwa esok ia tidak boleh berpikir macam-macam lagi mengenai bosnya. Ia harus fokus dalam bekerja.

.

.

.

Entah mengapa ada hal yang mengganjal dalam hati Jaejoong. Mengapa ucapan Yoochun mengenai Yunho yang menyukai wanita lain membuatnya terganggu? Mungkin saja karena selama ini ia tidak pernah dikalahkan oleh wanita lain. Tidak ada pria yang tidak tertarik kepadanya. Andaikan Yoochun bukan sepupunya, mungkin Yoochun juga akan berusaha mengejarnya.

Hati Jaejoong merasa panas. Ia penasaran wanita seperti apa yang disukai oleh Yunho, yang membuat Yunho sama sekali tidak tertarik kepadanya. Secantik dan sehebat apa wanita itu?

.

.

.

Beberapa kali dalam seminggu Jaejoong menyempatkan diri untuk berlari pagi sebelum pergi ke kantor. Hal ini ia lakukan untuk menjaga kesehatan tubuhnya. Pekerjaannya sebagai seorang pemimpin perusahaan tidaklah mudah. Ia tidak boleh mudah terserang penyakit.

Jaejoong mengenakan celana olahraga panjang dan kaus longgar. Ia mengikat rambut panjangnya dan menggulungnya ke atas. Tak lupa ia mengenakan kacamatanya. Ia berlari di jalanan kecil yang berada tidak jauh dari gedung kantornya.

.

.

.

Yunho tidak ingin terlambat datang ke kantor seperti kemarin. Hari ini ia harus datang lebih dahulu daripada Jaejoong. Ia harus pergi lebih awal dari rumahnya. Ia juga harus menghindari kemacetan. Ia pun memutuskan untuk mengendarai sepeda ke kantor dan melewati jalan pintas untuk sampai ke kantornya.

Yunho mengayuh sepedanya dengan semangat. Ia bisa sampai jauh lebih cepat jika ia melewati jalan pintas. Kini ia melewati jalan menurun yang sudah tidak jauh dari kantornya. Tiba-tiba ia melihat seseorang yang ia kenal, wanita itu, gadis impiannya. Pandangannya mengikuti ke mana pun gadis itu berlari. Ia merasa bahwa ia harus segera menghampiri gadis itu. Ia lupa bahwa ia sedang mengendarai sepeda di jalan menurun. Ia terlambat mengerem sepedanya dan menabrak tembok.

.

.

.

Jaejoong merasa kesal. Mengapa asistennya belum datang juga? Asistennya itu sudah terlambat hampir satu jam. Ia pun memutuskan untuk menelepon Yunho. "Yunho, kau ada di mana?"

"_Maaf, Direktur Kim. Saya sedang berada di klinik, tidak terlalu jauh dari kantor. Aww!" _Yunho meringis saat lukanya ditetesi obat antiseptik.

Jaejoong mulai merasa khawatir saat mendengar rintihan Yunho. "Apa kau baik-baik saja? Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di klinik?"

Yunho merasa malu kepada atasannya. _"Saya mengalami kecelakaan kecil saat berangkat ke kantor pagi ini."_

Jaejoong semakin khawatir. "Tunggu di sana! Jangan pergi ke mana-mana! Aku akan segera datang." Ia pun pergi tergesa-gesa dari kantornya.

Yoochun melihat Jaejoong pergi tergesa-gesa. Sepupunya itu tampak sangat khawatir. "Hey, kau hendak pergi ke mana? Tampaknya kau sangat terburu-buru." Ia juga belum melihat Yunho hari ini. "Asistenmu mana? Aku belum melihatnya hari ini."

"Yunho mengalami kecelakaan. Ia sedang berada di klinik." Jaejoong tidak menoleh ke arah Yoochun. "Sudah ya, aku pergi ke klinik dulu."

"Cieee… Perhatian sekali," goda Yoochun.

Jaejoong tidak menghiraukan perkataan Yoochun. Ia sangat mengkhawatirkan keadaan Yunho.

.

.

.

Jaejoong merasa lega karena Yunho tidak mengalami cedera yang parah, hanya luka kecil di kepala dan kakinya terkilir. Ia membayar semua biaya pengobatan Yunho di klinik tersebut.

"Mengapa anda membayar biaya pengobatan saya?" tanya Yunho heran.

"Kau mengalami kecelakaan saat sedang dalam perjalanan ke kantor. Aku merasa bertanggung jawab." Jaejoong menjelaskan.

"Tapi kecelakaan yang saya alami bukanlah kecelakaan kerja dan ini adalah murni keteledoran saya," balas Yunho.

"Tetap saja kau sedang dalam perjalanan ke kantor." Jaejoong bersikeras. Ia tahu bahwa kecelakaan yang Yunho alami bukanlah kecelakaan kerja, tetapi entah mengapa ia merasa harus bertanggung jawab.

"Jikalau ini memang kecelakaan kerja, saya bisa meminta ganti biaya pengobatan saya ke perusahaan, bukan dari dompet pribadi anda," ujar Yunho.

Jaejoong terdiam sejenak. Ucapan Yunho memang benar. "Kau kan asisten pribadiku. Kau bekerja langsung kepadaku."

Yunho tidak berani berdebat dengan bosnya lebih jauh. Ia tidak membalas lagi.

Karena kaki Yunho terkilir dan tidak bisa berjalan, Jaejoong harus memapah Yunho. Ia melingkarkan lengan Yunho di bahunya dan ia memegangi pinggang Yunho untuk membantu Yunho berjalan. Entah mengapa ia merasa sangat gugup. Mungkin karena ia tidak pernah bersentuhan sedekat ini dengan seorang pria. Jantungnya berdetak dengan cepat.

Yunho merasa tidak enak kepada bosnya. Ia sudah sangat merepotkan bosnya. Namun, apa boleh buat? Ia tidak bisa menolak bantuan Jaejoong karena ia saat ini tidak bisa berjalan sendiri.

"Bagaimana bisa sepedamu hancur begini?" Jaejoong memandangi sepeda Yunho yang bentuknya sudah tidak beraturan.

"Menabrak tembok," jawab Yunho.

"Bagaimana bisa kau menabrak tembok?" tanya Jaejoong heran. "Kau benar-benar bisa mengendarai sepeda, bukan?"

"Aku tidak berkonsentrasi saat melewati jalan menurun yang tidak jauh dari kantor," lanjut Yunho.

"Jalanan menurun yang itu memang sangat curam. Kau harus berhati-hati saat melewatinya. Aku sering lari pagi di sana," kata Jaejoong.

"Wah, anda suka lari pagi di sana juga?" Yunho terdengar antusias. Mungkin saja bosnya itu sering bertemu dengan gadis impiannya, atau bahkan mengenalnya karena sering bertemu saat lari pagi. Apakah ia harus bertanya mengenai gadis itu kepada Jaejoong? Ia merasa ragu. "Apakah anda pernah melihat seorang gadis berkacamata lari pagi melewati jalan itu juga?"

Jalan menurun itu sangat sepi. Jaejoong tidak pernah bertemu orang lain yang lari pagi di sana juga, lagipula permukaan jalan yang tidak rata kurang cocok untuk lintasan lari. Orang lain tidak akan memilih jalanan tersebut untuk berlari. Ia pun terpaksa memilih jalan itu hanya karena dekat dengan kantornya. "Tidak pernah."

"Apa anda yakin?" tanya Yunho lagi. "Gadis itu berkacamata dan rambutnya digulung ke atas."

Jaejoong mencoba mengingat-ingat. Mungkin saja ia pernah melihat seorang gadis dengan ciri-ciri yang disebutkan oleh Yunho. Satu-satunya gadis berkacamata dengan rambut digulung ke atas yang berlari di jalanan tersebut yang ia tahu hanyalah dirinya. Ia menggeleng. "Aku merasa yakin bahwa aku tidak pernah bertemu gadis itu."

Yunho terlihat kecewa. Jika bosnya yang sering lari pagi di sana saja tidak pernah melihat gadis itu, kemungkinan gadis itu sangat jarang lewat di sana, atau pagi ini kebetulan melewati jalanan itu. Harapannya untuk bertemu gadis itu kembali sirna.

Jaejoong merasa penasaran dengan wanita yang ditanyakan oleh Yunho. Siapakah wanita itu? Mengapa tiba-tiba Yunho terlihat sedih saat ia mengatakan bahwa ia tidak pernah melihat wanita itu? Entah mengapa hatinya kembali merasa panas.

.

.

.

Jaejoong mengantar Yunho pulang. Sudah jelas asistennya itu tidak bisa masuk kerja karena kondisi kakinya yang tidak bisa berjalan saat ini. Ia ingin asistennya itu beristirahat dan memulihkan kondisinya.

"Siapa wanita itu?" Ny. Jung berbisik ke telinga anaknya. "Apa ia pacarmu? Wanita yang kau ceritakan kemarin?"

"Ibu jangan berpikir macam-macam. Ia adalah atasanku," jawab Yunho. "Lagipula mana mungkin aku berpacaran dengan wanita kaya sepertinya. Ibu bisa lihat kan mobilnya saja mewah begitu. Mana mungkin wanita kaya seperti Nn. Kim mau berpacaran dengan pria sepertiku yang tidak punya apa-apa."

"Sayang sekali." Ny. Jung sangat menyayangkan. "Padahal ibu sangat menyukainya. Ia terlihat sangat cantik dan anggun. Sikapnya juga sangat sopan. Walaupun ia kaya, ia tidak bersikap angkuh. Sepertinya ia adalah wanita baik-baik."

"Tentu saja ia adalah wanita baik-baik," balas Yunho.

"Ibu senang kau punya atasan yang sangat baik seperti Nn. Kim." Ny. Jung tetap berharap Jaejoong menjadi menantunya.

Jaejoong berpamitan kepada Yunho dan Ny. Jung. Ia harus segera kembali ke kantor karena banyak pekerjaan yang menantinya.

.

.

.

Pada malam harinya Yunho dan Ny. Jung dikejutkan oleh kiriman sepeda motor ke rumah mereka. Rupanya Jaejoong membelikan sepeda motor baru untuk Yunho sebagai ganti sepedanya yang hancur.

Yunho merasa tidak enak untuk menerima pemberian dari Jaejoong. Ia sudah banyak merepotkan bosnya itu hari ini. Ia sudah tidak bisa masuk kerja, kemudian Jaejoong membayar biaya pengobatannya di klinik, dan sekarang bosnya itu membelikannya sepeda motor, padahal ia baru bekerja satu hari. Selain itu, Yunho juga merasa harga dirinya sebagai lelaki jatuh karena ia dibelikan kendaraan oleh seorang wanita. "Aku tidak bisa menerima sepeda motor ini. Tolong kembalikan ke toko!"

"Maaf Tuan, barang yang sudah dibeli tidak dapat dikembalikan, lagipula kami ditugaskan untuk mengantarkan barang sesuai perintah. Jika kami membawa barang ini kembali, kami akan mendapatkan masalah dari bos kami," ujar kurir pengantar barang dari toko.

Yunho mengerti posisi kurir tersebut. Ia tidak ingin memberikan kurir tersebut masalah. "Baiklah, aku akan terima sepeda motor ini." Ia pun menandatangani tanda terima sepeda motor tersebut.

"Besok aku akan mengembalikan sepeda motor ini kepada Direktur Kim." Yunho memberi tahu ibunya.

"Mengapa harus dikembalikan?" tanya Ny. Jung heran. Ia tidak mengerti jalan pikiran Yunho. "Bukankah ia memberikannya kepadamu agar kau tidak terlambat datang ke kantor?"

Yunho merasa kesal. "Aku bisa pergi dari rumah lebih pagi agar tidak datang terlambat."

"Bukankah lebih baik jika kau mengendarai kendaraan sendiri daripada naik kendaraan umum?" Ny. Jung berpendapat.

"Tapi ia kan tidak perlu sampai membelikan sepeda motor baru untukku. Ia bisa meminjamkan kendaraan milik perusahaan atau menyuruhku membeli kendaraan sendiri," sanggah Yunho. "Aku sanggup membeli sepeda motor dengan uangku sendiri. Aku bahkan bisa membeli sebuah mobil jika aku mau."

"Ia kan tidak tahu bahwa kau mampu membeli kendaraan sendiri. Ia pasti mengira kau tidak sanggup membelinya karena kau selama ini hanya mempunyai sepeda." Ny. Jung membela Jaejoong. "Kau jangan berprasangka buruk dulu kepadanya. Ia berniat baik dengan membelikanmu sepeda motor. Mungkin dengan begitu ia berharap kau bisa bekerja semaksimal mungkin. Kalau kau merasa tidak enak menerima pemberian Direktur Kim, kau harus membalas kebaikannya itu dengan bekerja sebaik-baiknya. Anggap saja itu ada;ah sepeda motor pinjaman agar kau bisa bekerja sesuai dengan harapannya."

Yunho memikirkan perkataan ibunya. Ibunya memang benar. Tidak seharusnya ia berprasangka kepada atasannya itu dan salah mengartikan kebaikan Jaejoong. Seharusnya ia merasa bersyukur memiliki atasan yang sangat baik dan bekerja dengan lebih giat lagi. "Ibu benar."

Ny. Jung tersenyum kepada putranya. "Jangan lupa untuk mengucapkan terima kasih kepadanya."

Yunho merasa ragu untuk menelepon Jaejoong. Ini sudah malam. Ia takut bahwa ia akan mengganggu bosnya itu. Ia pun memutuskan untuk mengirim pesan kepada bosnya itu.

_To: Direktur Kim Jaejoong_

_Direktur Kim, maaf jika saya mengganggu istirahat malam anda. Saya hanya ingin meminta maaf karena saya sudah banyak merepotkan anda hari ini. Saya juga ingin berterima kasih karena anda telah membayar biaya pengobatan saya di klinik, mengantar saya pulang, dan mengirimkan sepeda motor ke rumah saya._

Jaejoong saat ini sedang makan malam dengan Yoochun di apartemennya. Mereka berdua masing-masing tinggal sendirian. Jadi, kadang-kadang mereka makan bersama. Ia tersenyum membaca pesan dari Yunho.

"Mengapa kau senyum-senyum?" Yoochun menyeringai. "Pesan dari asisten tampanmu ya?"

Senyuman tidak meninggalkan wajah Jaejoong. "Ia ingin mengucapkan terima kasih kepadaku."

"Kau terlihat seperti seorang gadis remaja yang baru membaca pesan cinta dari kekasihnya." Yoochun mulai menggoda Jaejoong.

"Kau jangan berpikir macam-macam." Jaejoong menyentil dahi lebar Yoochun. "Aku senang karena ia tidak mengalami cedera parah dan ia mau menerima pemberianku. Aku sempat khawatir bahwa ia akan menolak pemberian sepeda motor dariku. Ia adalah tipe pria yang berharga diri tinggi."

"Wah wah wah! Kau sangat tahu sifatnya ya." Yoochun lanjut menggoda Jaejoong.

"Tentu saja aku tahu karena aku melihat rekaman wawancaranya dengan manajer HRD," balas Jaejoong.

"Jika ia adalah tipe pria berharga diri tinggi, lalu mengapa ia mau bekerja di bawah seorang wanita?" tanya Yoochun.

"Kau mungkin akan tertawa jika mengetahuinya." Jaejoong berusaha untuk menahan tawanya.

"Apa? Kau jangan membuatku penasaran." Yoochun tidak sabar untuk mendengarkan cerita Jaejoong.

Jaejoong tidak bisa menahan lagi tawanya. "Ia mengira bahwa aku adalah laki-laki. Hahaha!"

Yoochun pun ikut tertawa. Ia benar-benar tidak menyangka. "Aku tidak percaya apa yang kau katakan. Siapa yang tidak pernah mendengar namamu?"

"Ia terkejut saat pertama kali menghadapku." Jaejoong masih tertawa. "Namaku memang cukup sering terdengar, tetapi tidak semua orang tahu bahwa Kim Jaejoong adalah seorang wanita."

Yoochun berhenti tertawa. Raut wajahnya kembali serius. "Apakah ia mengenalimu sebagai wanita yang ia temui pada tes wawancara?"

"Hmm…" Jaejoong berpikir. "Sepertinya tidak. Ia tidak pernah menyinggung hal tersebut."

"Penampilanmu sangat terlihat beda saat kau pergi bekerja dengan saat santai seperti ini," komentar Yoochun.

"Aku harus menjaga penampilanku saat pergi bekerja dan urusan bisnis lainnya. Sebagai seorang pemimpin perusahaan aku harus terlihat sangat berwibawa." Jaejoong meminum tehnya.

"Tapi kau terlihat lebih nyaman berpenampilan seperti ini, tanpa riasan wajah, berkacamata, dan mengikat rambutmu," lanjut Yoochun.

Gadis berkacamata, rambut digulung ke atas, seperti gadis yang ditanyakan oleh Yunho. "Apakah Yunho mengatakan seperti apa gadis yang disukainya?"

"Hmm…" Yoochun mengingat-ingat. "Tidak. Ia tidak mengatakan apa pun mengenai gadis yang disukainya itu."

Lagi-lagi hati Jaejoong terasa panas jika mengingat gadis yang disukai oleh Yunho itu. Raut wajahnya terlihat sedih.

"Hey, mengapa kau terlihat sedih?" Yoochun menyadari perubahan raut wajah Jaejoong. "Aku yakin gadis itu tidak akan jauh lebih cantik darimu. Tanpa riasan dan berkacamata tebal saja kau sudah terlihat sangat cantik."

"Kau ini bicara apa? Mengapa aku harus sedih? Aku sama sekali tidak sedih." Jaejoong menyangkal.

"Aku sudah mengenalmu sejak aku lahir. Kita tumbuh bersama. Aku sangat tahu sifatmu. Aku juga bisa membaca perasaanmu dari perubahan raut wajahmu. Mungkin kau bisa membohongi orang lain, tetapi kau tidak akan bisa membohongiku," ujar Yoochun.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Aku sama sekali tidak punya alasan untuk bersedih." Jaejoong terus menyangkal.

Yoochun tidak mau terus menggoda Jaejoong. Ia tidak ingin membuat Jaejoong semakin sedih.

.

.

.

Tiga hari kemudian kaki Yunho sudah pulih. Ia sudah bisa berjalan dengan normal, sehingga ia sudah bisa kembali bekerja. Ia pergi bekerja dengan semangat. Ia sudah bertekad bahwa ia akan membalas kebaikan Jaejoong dengan bekerja sangat giat.

Siang itu ada tamu yang ingin bertemu dengan Direktur Kim Jaejoong, seorang pria muda bertubuh tinggi. Resepsionis menelepon Yunho untuk memberitahukan kedatangan tamu tersebut.

"Direktur Kim, Tn. Shim Changmin dari perusahaan rekan bisnis kita ingin bertemu dengan anda untuk mengajukan sebuah proposal kerja sama." Yunho memberi tahu bosnya.

Jaejoong tampak tidak senang mendengar nama tamunya itu. "Persilakan dia kemari untuk menemuiku!"

Yunho membukakan pintu ruangan Jaejoong untuk tamu tersebut. Pria tersebut sedikit lebih tinggi darinya.

Changmin terkejut karena yang membukakan pintu ruangan Jaejoong adalah seorang pria. _Siapa pria itu? _Ia mengerutkan keningnya.

"Tn. Shim, Direktur Kim sudah menunggu anda." Yunho memberi tahu tamu bosnya itu.

Changmin pun masuk dan langsung berjalan menuju meja kerja Jaejoong. "Jaejoongie, bagaimana kabarmu, Sayang?"

"Berhentilah memanggilku dengan sebutan 'sayang', Tn. Shim!" Jaejoong merasa sangat tidak nyaman. "Kau datang kemari untuk mengajukan proposal kerja sama, bukan?"

Yunho bertanya-tanya mengenai hubungan bosnya dengan tamunya itu. Mengapa tamu tersebut memanggil bosnya dengan panggilan 'sayang' dan bosnya tampak sangat marah? Apakah mereka berdua adalah sepasang kekasih yang sedang bertengkar?

"Aww! Kau masih saja galak seperti biasanya, Jaejoongie," ujar Changmin. "Pantas saja para pria yang mengejarmu langsung berguguran. Akan tetapi, tenang saja, aku tidak seperti mereka. Aku tidak takut oleh gertakanmu seperti yang lainnya. Aku akan sangat sabar dalam menghadapimu dan perlahan-lahan hatimu akan luluh, kemudian kau akan jatuh ke pelukanku."

Jaejoong tertawa meremehkan. "Percaya diri sekali kau, Tn. Shim. Aku tidak akan luluh kepada pria mana pun."

"Hati-hati dengan perkataanmu, Direktur Kim. Suatu hari kau akan menyadari bahwa perkataanmu itu sangat keliru." Changmin terlihat sangat tenang. "Apa kau tidak akan mempersilakanku untuk duduk?"

"Maaf, aku lupa. Silakan duduk, Tn. Shim!" Jaejoong juga terlihat sangat percaya diri.

Changmin duduk di hadapan Jaejoong. Ia memberikan proposal yang ia bawa kepada Jaejoong. "Kerja sama yang kami tawarkan akan sangat menguntungkan perusahaanmu, Direktur Kim."

Jaejoong mulai membaca isi proposal tersebut. "Aku perlu waktu untuk mempelajari proposal ini. Aku akan mengabarimu jika aku sudah selesai mempelajarinya."

"Apa kau mengusirku?" tanya Changmin.

Jaejoong mengalihkan perhatiannya dari proposal yang ia baca kepada Changmin. "Aku sama sekali tidak mengusirmu. Maaf jika kau merasa seperti itu. Mungkin saja perasaanmu itu sedang sensitif."

"Kau harus bersikap lebih sopan kepada rekan bisnismu, Jaejoongie." Changmin menatap Jaejoong.

Jaejoong balas menatap Changmin, lebih tajam. "Aku akan menghormati dan bersikap sopan kepada siapa pun jika orang tersebut juga mau melakukan hal yang sama kepadaku."

"Owh! Jadi, kau merasa bahwa aku bersikap tidak sopan kepadamu?" Changmin masih menatap Jaejoong.

"Aku tidak suka kau merayuku," tegas Jaejoong.

Changmin terkekeh. "Apa salahnya seorang pria merayu wanita yang disukainya?"

"Hubungan kita hanya sebatas rekan bisnis, tidak lebih. Aku tidak suka kau merayuku," balas Jaejoong. "Jika kau terus bersikap tidak menyenangkan seperti itu, bisa saja aku mengakhiri hubungan kerja sama perusahaan kita secara sepihak. Aku yakin ayahmu, Direktur Shim, tidak akan senang mendengarnya dan kau akan berada dalam masalah besar."

Changmin merasa takut dengan ancaman Jaejoong. Jika Jaejoong mengakhiri kerja sama perusahaan mereka, perusahaan ayahnya akan mengalami kerugian yang sangat besar. Di sisi lain ia sangat mengagumi sosok wanita seperti Jaejoong. Seorang wanita yang sangat tegas dalam memimpin perusahaannya. Ia berpikir ayahnya pasti akan merasa senang jika ia mendapatkan Jaejoong dan menikahi wanita tersebut. Perusahaan mereka akan sangat diuntungkan.

Yunho kembali dari _pantry _dengan membawa minuman dan kue kering untuk bos dan tamunya. Ia meletakkan nampan yang ia bawa di atas meja.

"Kau tidak perlu repot-repot menyajikannya, Yunho. Tamu kita akan segera pergi." Jaejoong berkata kepada Yunho, tetapi masih menatap Changmin dengan penuh ancaman.

Changmin menoleh ke arah Yunho, kemudian kembali melihat ke arah Jaejoong. "Oh, pantas saja kau tidak suka dirayu. Pacarmu tampan juga."

Yunho merasakan aura yang tidak menyenangkan di sekitar bosnya dan tamunya tersebut. Ia memilih untuk kembali ke mejanya.

.

.

.

Kedatangan Changmin di kantornya membuat Jaejoong merasa pusing. Mengapa sulit sekali membuat jera pria yang satu itu? Ancaman dan intimidasi yang sering ia lakukan kepada para pria yang mengejar-ngejarnya sama sekali tidak mempan kepada Changmin. Ia pun memutuskan untuk pulang lebih awal dan menyerahkan pekerjaan yang tersisa kepada asistennya, Yunho. Sebagai asisten pribadinya, Yunho memang harus siap dengan berbagai kondisi pekerjaan.

Setelah menenangkan diri dengan berendam air hangat, Jaejoong bermaksud untuk mempelajari proposal yang diajukan oleh Changmin. Ia pun membuka tasnya untuk mengambil proposal tersebut, tetapi proposal tersebut tidak ada di dalam tasnya. Ia lupa untuk memasukkannya ke dalam tas.

Jaejoong melirik jam dindingnya, pukul lima lewat lima menit. Ia berharap Yunho masih ada di kantor. Ia pun menghubungi telepon seluler milik Yunho. "Yunho, apa kau masih berada di kantor?"

Yunho sedang membereskan barang-barangnya saat telepon selulernya berbunyi. "Ya, saya baru saja akan pulang."

"Aku lupa membawa proposal dari Tn. Shim. Bisakah kau membawakannya ke apartemenku? Proposalnya ada di atas mejaku. Aku akan mengetikkan alamat apartemenku." Jaejoong merasa lega karena Yunho masih belum meninggalkan kantor.

"Ya, tentu saja. Saya akan mengantarkannya." Yunho memasukkan proposal yang dimaksud ke dalam tasnya.

"Terima kasih, Yunho! Untung saja ada kau." Jaejoong memutuskan sambungan teleponnya dan mengetik alamat apartemennya untuk dikirimkan kepada Yunho.

.

.

.

Apartemen Jaejoong berada di lantai lima. Ia turun ke lantai dasar dan menunggu Yunho di depan gedung apartemennya. Ia mengenakan celana panjang, _sweater_, dan sandal. Rambutnya ia ikat ke atas dan ia memakai kacamata tebalnya. Saat berada di rumah atau dalam suasana nonformal ia lebih senang berpenampilan seperti itu.

Yunho sudah menemukan alamat yang diberitahukan oleh Jaejoong. Ia melihat sosok seorang wanita berdiri di depan gedung apartemen tersebut. Semakin ia mendekat, sosok wanita tersebut terlihat semakin jelas. Wanita itu, ya itu adalah dia, wanita yang selalu hadir di dalam mimpinya setiap malam.

**TBC**

A/N: dalam cerita ini Changmin tidak akan menjadi orang ketiga di dalam hubungan Yunjae. Mohon jangan berprasangka buruk dulu. Tidak ada peran antagonis di sini.

Sebagian komentar dibalas melalui PM, nanti. Mohon maaf jika ada yang terlewat.

Kucinnn: maaf, baru bisa _update _lagi. "The Debt" entah kapan bisa dilanjutkan.

Guest: _chapter _2 mungkin hanya bisa sepanjang ini.

Joongie: _thank you!_

Nony: terima kasih sudah membaca. Cerita yang lain _update_-nya giliran.

Min: terserah boleh panggil saya apa saja. Anggap saja kita seumuran.

Geuchan: _update! _Terima kasih sudah membaca.

Mimi Anak Daddy: maaf, baru bisa _update _lagi, harus giliran dengan cerita yang lain.

Milkyu: terima kasih sudah membaca! Mudah-mudahan tidak terlalu mengecewakan.

Guest: justru itu masalahnya, perbedaan status.

Guest: _update! _Cerita seperti lumayan banyak di dunia nyata.

Neko-chan Kira: hahaha! Ini titip absen dulu ya?

Fishy1510: terima kasih! _Update!_

Guest: maaf, baru bisa _update _lagi.

Jaena: terima kasih. _Chapter _depan baru ketahuan bahwa perempuan yang Yunho temui pada saat tes wawancara adalah bosnya.

Guest: ok.

Puji: maaf, baru bisa _update _lagi.

Wieyunjae: halo! Salam kenal! Terima kasih sudah membaca. Maaf, baru bisa _update _lagi.

Ken Ken: terima kasih! Maaf, sudah membuat lama menunggu.

Hyuunn: maaf, _update_-nya harus bergantian dengan cerita yang lain.

Fera950224: terima kasih sudah membaca. Cerita dengan posisi perempuan yang lebih tinggi lumayan banyak di dunia nyata, walaupun tidak berupa atasan dan bawahan.

Guest: memang ada hal dalam diri Yunho yang membuat Jae tertarik dan memilih Yunho sebagai asistennya.

MIMI2608: hahaha! Yunho akan berusaha fokus.

60021215: bahkan berada dalam satu ruangan sepanjang hari. Hahaha!

Yani CassieYJS: justru cerita ini genrenya komedi romantis. Mudah-mudahan saja humornya bisa muncul.

Guest: ok!

Hana: terima kasih! _Update!_

Xiaoboo: terima kasih sudah membaca. Cerita ini mungkin bukan hal yang baru lagi.

Cha yeoja hongki: mungkin nanti itu akan terungkap. Terima kasih atas unek-uneknya.

Key'va: _update!_

AndinAta: _update! _ Terima kasih adik cantik!

Juu: terima kasih sudah membaca.


	3. The Party

**Chapter 3**

**The Party**

Jantung Yunho berdetak dengan kencang saat ia melihat wanita impiannya. Kali ini ia tidak boleh kehilangan jejak lagi seperti sebelumnya. Ia akan meminta wanita itu untuk menjadi kekasihnya. Ia lupa bahwa ia harus mengantarkan proposal kepada atasannya. Ia pun tersenyum kepada bidadarinya itu dan tanpa ia duga, wanita itu melihat ke arahnya dan membalas senyumannya. Perasaannya serasa melayang di atas awan. Ia kemudian menghentikan sepeda motornya tepat di depan wanita itu. Ia harus bisa mengendalikan dirinya. Jangan sampai ia menabrak seperti sebelumnya. Senyuman masih menghiasi wajah tampannya.

"Yunho, terima kasih banyak karena kau sudah mengantarkan proposalnya kepadaku." Jaejoong tersenyum kepada asisitennya itu. "Kau membawanya, bukan?"

Senyuman Yunho langsung pudar. Wajahnya tiba-tiba pucat. Ia masih memandang wanita berkacamata di depannya.

"Yunho, mengapa kau diam saja? Mana proposalnya?" Jaejoong mengulurkan tangannya untuk meminta proposal yang dimaksud.

Yunho kembali tersadar dari imajinasinya. Ia merasa sangat syok, sampai-sampai ia tidak sanggup untuk berkata sepatah kata pun. Hatinya terasa hancur berkeping-keping. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa wanita impiannya itu adalah bosnya sendiri, Kim Jaejoong. Ia merasa ditipu, dipermainkan.

"Yunho!" Kesabaran Jaejoong hampir habis. "Berikan proposalnya kepadaku!"

Yunho berusaha untuk menahan emosinya, meredam sakit hatinya. Ia pun mengambil proposal itu dari dalam tasnya dan memberikannya kepada Jaejoong.

"Terima kasih!" Jaejoong merasakan keanehan pada diri asistennya itu. "Yunho, kau kenapa? Apa kau sakit? Kau tampak pucat."

Yunho tidak menjawab. Hati dan pikirannya sangat kacau.

"Apa kau sudah makan?" Jaejoong melirik jam tangannya. Sebentar lagi waktu makan malam tiba. "Kau tidak sedang terburu-buru, bukan? Sebagai ungkapan terima kasihku, aku akan mentraktirmu makan."

Yunho tidak mengatakan apa pun. Ia hanya mengikuti atasannya itu dengan lunglai setelah ia memarkirkan sepeda motornya di depan gedung apartemen Jaejoong.

Jaejoong berjalan di depan Yunho. "Kau mau makan apa?" Ia menoleh ke belakang.

Yunho memaksakan senyuman di wajahnya. "Apa saja boleh."

"Baiklah, kita makan oden saja di sana!" Jaejoong menunjuk sebuah kedai oden di pinggir jalan. Walaupun Jaejoong adalah seorang pemimpin perusahaan, ia sering makan di pinggir jalan.

.

.

.

Yunho merasa tidak nafsu makan. Ia hanya makan sedikit dan pelan sekali.

Berbeda dengan Yunho, Jaejoong makan sangat lahap. Ia tidak perlu menjaga _image_-nya saat ini. Saat ini ia hanya sedang bersama asisten pribadinya. "Mengapa kau makan sedikit sekali? Tidak usah sungkan-sungkan. Aku yang mentraktir."

Yunho memandangi bosnya yang sedang makan dengan lahap. Ia kembali melihat sosok Jae yang ia jumpai pada saat tes wawancara dalam diri bosnya saat ini, wanita yang sangat sederhana. Ia masih mencintai sosok itu. Mengapa? Mengapa sosok wanita idamannya itu dan bosnya adalah orang yang sama? Kedua sosok itu adalah pribadi yang berbeda di matanya. Kini harapannya untuk memiliki wanita idamannya itu sirna sudah. Tidak mungkin ia bersanding dengan bosnya, Kim Jaejoong.

Yunho sedikit tersenyum. Mungkin memang ia tidak akan pernah mendapatkan wanita idamannya itu. Akan tetapi, ia merasa senang bahwa ia bisa berjumpa kembali dengan wanita itu. Anggap saja sekarang ini mereka sedang berkencan, kencan pertama dan terakhir kalinya, sebelum sosok Jae hilang selamanya dan digantikan oleh sosok Direktur Kim. Ia tidak bisa memandang bosnya sebagai sosok Jae yang ia cintai.

Yunho tidak banyak bicara saat ia sedang bersama Jae. Ia merasa sudah sangat puas dengan memandangi wanita itu. Ia ingin memandangi bidadarinya itu sepuasnya.

"Mengapa kau memandangku seperti itu?" Jaejoong menjadi salah tingkah karena dipandangi oleh Yunho. "Kau pasti merasa aneh melihat penampilanku seperti ini. Kau tidak melihat sosok Kim Jaejoong yang anggun dan berwibawa itu dalam diriku saat ini. Namun, inilah diriku yang sebenarnya. Kau harus terbiasa karena kau adalah asisten pribadiku, orang yang akan paling dekat denganku. Mungkin kau akan sering bertemu denganku di luar kantor juga. Ya, seperti saat ini."

Pandangan mata Yunho sama sekali tidak meninggalkan wajah Jaejoong. "Anda terlihat sangat menawan dengan penampilan seperti ini."

Wajah Jaejoong merona. "Benarkah?" Selama ini tidak pernah ada pria yang mengatakan bahwa ia sangat cantik dengan penampilan aslinya, kecuali keluarganya. Para pria yang mengejarnya hanya melihat dirinya saat menjadi Direktur Kim Jaejoong.

Yunho mengangguk. "Cantik sekali."

Wajah Jaejoong semakin memerah. "Yunho, kau tidak sedang merayuku, kan?"

Yunho tertawa kecil. "Tidak, Nona. Aku mengatakan hal yang sejujurnya. Aku tidak bermaksud macam-macam."

Jaejoong tersipu malu. "Terima kasih."

"Kalian pasangan yang sangat serasi," ujar paman penjual oden. Sejak tadi penjual tersebut memerhatikan interaksi Yunho dan Jaejoong. Yang pria terus memandangi si wanita dan si wanita terlihat malu-malu. Sungguh pemandangan yang sangat manis.

Jaejoong semakin tersipu malu oleh ucapan paman penjual oden. Ia menunduk untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merona.

"Kami bukan pasangan, Paman. Ia adalah bosku di kantor." Yunho menjelaskan kepada paman penjual oden. Ia tidak ingin Jaejoong merasa risih.

"Itu kan di kantor. Di luar kantor kan kalian bisa menjadi sepasang kekasih." Paman penjual oden tersebut terus menggoda Yunho dan Jaejoong.

Yunho merasa semakin tidak enak kepada Jaejoong. Ia tidak bisa membuat paman penjual oden berhenti menggoda mereka.

Jaejoong sudah tidak tahan lagi digoda oleh paman penjual oden. Ia menjadi semakin salah tingkah. "Yunho, apa kau sudah selesai makan? Aku sudah kenyang."

Yunho mengerti bahwa Jaejoong ingin segera meninggalkan kedai oden tersebut. Ia pun mengangguk. "Aku sudah selesai."

Setelah membayar makanan mereka, Jaejoong segera pergi meninggalkan kedai oden tersebut. Ia sudah sering makan di kedai oden tersebut. Lain kali jika ia makan di sana, paman penjual oden itu pasti akan menggodanya lagi.

Yunho tetap berjalan di belakang Jaejoong saat mereka kembali ke gedung apartemen Jaejoong. Mereka berdua tidak berbicara kepada satu sama lain. Suasana terasa sangat canggung di antara mereka setelah kejadian di kedai oden tadi.

"Kita sudah sampai, Nn. Kim." Yunho menaiki sepeda motornya. "Terima kasih atas makan malamnya. Saya pamit pulang. Ibu saya pasti sudah menunggu di rumah."

Jaejoong memberanikan diri untuk tersenyum kepada Yunho. "Terima kasih juga karena sudah menemaniku makan. Hati-hati di jalan! Sampaikan salamku untuk ibumu!" Ia melambaikan tangannya saat Yunho mulai melajukan sepeda motornya.

Setelah Yunho menghilang dari pandangannya, Jaejoong segera berlari menuju apartemennya. Jantungnya berdetak dengan sangat cepat. Ia menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas sofa. Ia menenggelamkan wajahnya ke bantal sofa.

"Kau terlihat senang sekali. Ada apa?" Yoochun sudah cukup lama menunggu di apartemen Jaejoong.

Jaejoong sangat terkejut saat mendengar suara Yoochun. Ia tidak menyadari kehadiran Yoochun saat ia masuk ke dalam apartemennya.

Yoochun menyeringai. "Kau baru saja berkencan dengan asisten tampanmu itu ya?" Ia melihat adegan perpisahan Jaejoong dan Yunho dari jendela apartemen Jaejoong.

"Mengapa kau ada di sini?" Wajah Jaejoong berubah cemberut.

"Bukankah aku sudah sering datang kemari? Kau sendiri yang memberikan kunci apartemenmu kepadaku." Yoochun menaruh sebuah bungkusan di atas meja dan membukanya. "Malam ini kita makan pizza saja."

"Aku sudah kenyang," sahut Jaejoong. Ia masih berbaring di atas sofa.

"Aw aw aw! Makan malam berdua dengan sang kekasih." Yoochun mulai menggoda Jaejoong lagi.

Jaejoong terlihat kesal. Ia menggembungkan pipinya. "Sebaiknya kau pulang dan makan pizzamu sendiri di rumah."

"Apa kau yakin tidak mau?" Yoochun mengambil sepotong pizza dan memakannya. "Aku menambahkan ekstra keju di atasnya."

Jaejoong melemparkan bantal sofa yang dipegangnya ke arah Yoochun. Lemparannya tepat mengenai wajah Yoochun. Lemparannya sangat keras.

"Aww!" Yoochun terjatuh ke belakang. Untung saja ia terjatuh di atas karpet, sehingga ia tidak merasakan kesakitan. "Kau galak sekali. Kau tidak galak juga kan kepada asistenmu itu?"

Jaejoong sangat marah sekarang. "Kalau kau terus saja menggangguku, aku akan menendangmu keluar melalui jendela."

Yoochun mulai ketakutan. Sepupunya itu tampak tidak sedang main-main. "Baiklah, aku pergi sekarang." Ia membereskan pizza yang dibawanya.

"Maaf, Chun! Aku sedang tidak ingin diganggu malam ini. Aku harus mempelajari proposal dari Tn. Shim." Jaejoong menunjukkan proposal yang dibawanya. Ia berharap dengan begitu Yoochun akan meninggalkan apartemennya.

"Aku mengerti." Yoochun menepuk bahu Jaejoong sebelum ia meninggalkan apartemen Jaejoong.

.

.

.

Yunho pulang ke rumah dengan perasaan yang bercampur aduk. Ia merasa senang karena ia bisa bertemu lagi dengan wanita impiannya. Namun, mulai sekarang ia harus berhenti mengharapkan wanita itu. Wanita itu tidak diciptakan untuk dirinya. Mereka tidak akan bisa bersama. Jae adalah wanita yang tidak mungkin bisa ia raih. Wanita itu adalah atasannya sendiri. Ia akan mengubur perasaannya dalam-dalam dan tidak ingin perasaannya itu mengganggu pekerjaannya. Ia harus bersikap profesional dalam bekerja. Ini adalah pertama kalinya ia merasakan jatuh cinta, tetapi mengapa ia harus jatuh cinta kepada bosnya sendiri?

.

.

.

Jaejoong berusaha untuk berkonsentrasi membaca proposal dari Changmin. Namun, perkataan Yunho terus terngiang-ngiang di kepalanya. _"Anda terlihat sangat menawan dengan penampilan seperti ini."_

Jaejoong merasa senang karena akhirnya ada pria yang menyukai penampilan aslinya. Namun, ia sedikit ragu. Apakah Yunho hanya berbasa-basi untuk menyenangkan atasannya?

.

.

.

Jaejoong baru selesai membaca proposal dari Changmin pada dini hari, sehingga ia merasa sangat mengantuk pada pagi hari. "Yunho, tolong bawakan aku kopi!"

"Baik, Direktur Kim." Yunho berusaha untuk tidak menatap wajah atasannya itu. Ia merasa takut bahwa bayangan wanita berkacamata tadi malam muncul lagi dalam ingatannya jika ia menatap wajah atasannya itu.

Jaejoong merasakan keanehan pada sikap Yunho hari ini. Mengapa sikap Yunho terasa sangat dingin, tidak hangat seperti biasanya? _Ah, mungkin ini hanya perasaanku saja._

.

.

.

Yunho melewati hari-harinya dengan sangat sulit. Tidak mudah baginya untuk melupakan cinta pertamanya, wanita itu selalu bersamanya seharian, walaupun dalam sosok lain, yaitu bosnya. Tidak terasa sudah tiga bulan ia menjadi asisten pribadi Direktur Kim Jaejoong.

Jaejoong semakin merasakan keanehan pada sikap Yunho. Asistennya tampak menjauh dan bersikap dingin kepada dirinya, tidak ada basi-basi dan obrolan hangat lagi. Mereka hanya berkomunikasi seperlunya saja. Namun, ia tidak meminta Yunho untuk mengklarifikasi hal tersebut. Ia khawatir mungkin saja ini hanya perasaannya saja.

.

.

.

"Kalian kenapa?" Yoochun melirik ke arah Yunho yang sedang bekerja di mejanya. "Sedang bertengkar ya?"

"Jangan bicara sembarangan!" Jaejoong tetap bersikap tenang. Ia menjaga suaranya agar tidak terdengar oleh Yunho.

Seorang kurir mengantarkan surat yang ditujukan untuk Jaejoong. Yunho menerima surat-surat tersebut. Setelah Yoochun pergi, ia memberikan surat-surat tersebut kepada Jaejoong.

Jaejoong membuka surat-surat untuknya. Ia menerima surat undangan pesta ulang tahun Direktur Shim. Pestanya akan diselenggarakan besok malam. Direktur Shim adalah rekan bisnisnya yang sangat penting. Ia sangat menghormati Direktur Shim. Bisa dikatakan bahwa Direktur Shim berteman baik dengan kakeknya. Kakeknya saat ini sedang berada di luar negeri dan tidak bisa hadir ke pesta ulang tahun Direktur Shim, sehingga ia merasa harus hadir di pesta tersebut, lagipula akan banyak pengusaha yang hadir dalam pesta tersebut. Ini adalah kesempatan yang baik untuk membangun dan memperkuat relasi. Ia tidak punya banyak waktu untuk mempersiapkan diri. Ia harus membeli gaun pesta baru. "Yunho, tolong temani aku ke butik! Aku harus mempersiapkan gaun pesta untuk besok."

Biasanya Jaejoong ditemani oleh Ny. Kwon, asisten terdahulunya. Kali ini Yunho lah yang harus menemaninya pergi ke butik sebagai asisten pribadinya. Saran dari Ny. Kwon selalu tepat. Bisakah Yunho memberi saran untuknya kali ini? Mungkin Yunho bisa menilai gaun yang cocok untuknya berdasarkan pandangan pria.

Pemilik butik memperlihatkan beberapa gaun kepada Jaejoong. Gaun-gaun tersebut sangat mewah dengan hiasan permata.

Jaejoong mematut gaun-gaun tersebut di depan cermin. "Yunho, bagaimana menurutmu? Yang merah atau yang biru?"

Yunho tampak berpikir. Di matanya Jaejoong tampak sangat cantik dan pantas mengenakan pakaian apa pun. Namun, ia paling suka Jaejoong berpenampilan tidak terlalu glamor. Dua gaun yang dimaksud oleh Jaejoong terlalu mewah dan glamor.

"Tidak usah terlalu banyak berpikir," ujar Jaejoong. "Sebagai seorang pria, menurutmu kau lebih menyukai penampilanku seperti apa?"

"Hmm, kedua gaun tersebut tampak terlalu glamor dan terlalu banyak hiasan," ujar Yunho ragu. "Mungkin anda akan lebih terlihat elegan dalam balutan gaun berwarna gelap yang tidak terlalu banyak memiliki hiasan."

Jaejoong menatap pemilik butik. "Apakah anda memiliki koleksi gaun yang seperti itu?"

Pemilik butik tersenyum kepada Jaejoong. "Sepertinya saya punya gaun yang sangat sesuai dengan kulit anda yang putih."

Pemilik butik kembali dengan membawa sebuah gaun panjang berwarna hitam tanpa lengan yang terbuat dari sutra. Modelnya cukup sederhana dan tidak mempunyai banyak hiasan.

Jaejoong mencoba gaun tesebut. Ia menunjukkannya di hadapan Yunho dan pemilik butik. "Bagaimana?"

Yunho terpesona dengan penampilan Jaejoong saat ini. Bosnya itu memang sangat mengagumkan. Gaun dengan model yang sederhana bisa sangat cocok di tubuhnya. Warna gaun yang hitam legam sangat kontras dengan kulitnya yang putih. Ia tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Jaejoong.

"Anda terlihat sangat mengagumkan dengan mengenakan gaun tersebut," komentar pemilik butik. Ia kemudian menoleh ke arah Yunho yang sedang berdiri di sebelahnya. "Bagaimana menurut anda, Tuan?"

"Sempurna," gumam Yunho. Pandangannya masih menatap lekat Jaejoong.

Jaejoong tersipu malu karena lagi-lagi Yunho memujinya. Entah mengapa ia merasa senang jika Yunho yang memujinya, berbeda dengan saat pria-pria lain yang memujinya. Biasanya ia tidak merasa senang saat pria lain memujinya. Ia merasa bahwa pujian mereka palsu dan tidak tulus.

Jaejoong pun akhirnya memilih gaun hitam tersebut. Ia membayar gaun tersebut dengan kartu kreditnya.

Saat Jaejoong sedang membayar gaunnya, sang pemilik butik berbisik. "Selamat, Nn. Kim! Akhirnya anda memiliki pasangan juga. Ia tampak sangat terpesona kepada anda. Sepertinya ia sangat mencintai anda, terlihat dari tatapan matanya kepada anda. Kini anda bisa tenang karena para lelaki tidak akan mengejar-ngejar anda lagi."

Jaejoong memaksakan senyumannya. Mengapa semua orang berpikir bahwa Yunho adalah kekasihnya? Ia pun segera menarik Yunho untuk meninggalkan butik tersebut sebelum pemilik butik itu berkata macam-macam.

"Besok kau temani aku datang ke pesta Direktur Shim, ya!" Jaejoong memberi tahu Yunho. Salah satu tugas Yunho sebagai asisten pribadinya adalah menemaninya pergi ke pesta-pesta yang diselenggarakan oleh rekan bisnisnya karena ia tidak mempunyai pasangan yang bisa menemaninya. Yoochun tidak pernah mau untuk menemaninya ke pesta karena sepupunya itu kapok dimintai tolong oleh para pria yang ingin mendekati Jaejoong. "Aku akan menjemputmu pukul tujuh."

Yunho hanya terdiam. Ia menurut saja kepada atasannya itu karena memang itu adalah bagian dari pekerjaannya sebagai asisten pribadi Jaejoong.

"Apa kau punya pakaian untuk ke pesta?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Saya punya beberapa pakaian untuk ke pesta. Anda tidak perlu khawatir, Nona," jawab Yunho sambil tersenyum.

"Hmm…" Jaejoong meletakkan jari telunjuknya di bibir. "Aku ingin membelikanmu baju baru." Ia berjalan menuju toko pakaian pria.

Yunho dengan setia mengikuti Jaejoong sambil membawa tas belanjaan Jaejoong. Memiliki atasan seorang wanita ternyata lebih merepotkan.

Jaejoong memasuki toko pakaian pria. Ia langsung memilih kemeja dan jas untuk Yunho. Ia mengambil beberapa kemeja dari rak. Ia kemudian mencocokkannya pada tubuh Yunho. "Yang ini kurang cocok." Ia juga memilih dasi dan sepatu untuk Yunho. Ia meminta Yunho untuk mencobanya satu-persatu.

Selama kurang lebih satu jam Yunho mencoba pakaian-pakaian yang dipilihkan oleh Jaejoong. Akhirnya, Jaejoong menemukan pakaian pesta yang menurutnya cocok untuk Yunho dan tentu saja serasi dengan gaun hitam yang baru saja dibelinya. Ia ingin terlihat sempurna di pesta Direktur Shim. Selama ini ia selalu menjadi bintang dalam setiap pesta. Ia selalu menjadi pusat perhatian dan kali ini pun ia harus seperti itu.

.

.

.

Jaejoong menjemput Yunho tepat pada pukul tujuh malam. Ia mengenakan gaun hitamnya, dilengkapi dengan sepatu beludru berwarna hitam dengan hiasan permata berkilau, kalung, dan anting-anting berlian. Ia terlihat sangat cantik, anggun, dan elegan.

Yunho merasa sangat gugup saat melihat Jaejoong turun dari Lamborghininya. Ia seperti melihat sosok bidadari.

Jaejoong berjalan menghampiri Yunho yang sudah menunggunya di depan rumah. Ia tersenyum kepada asisten pribadinya itu. "Apa kau sudah siap?" Ia menggandeng lengan Yunho.

Yunho merasakan suaranya tertahan di tenggorokannya. Ia pun berdeham. "Hmm, saya sudah siap."

Jaejoong sekilas melihat-lihat ke dalam rumah Yunho. "Di mana ibumu? Aku ingin berpamitan kepada ibumu."

"Akan saya panggilkan." Yunho pun masuk ke dalam rumahnya untuk memanggil ibunya.

"Ny. Jung, saya ingin meminta izin untuk meminjam putra anda malam ini." Jaejoong memberi hormat kepada Ny. Jung.

"Anda tidak perlu meminta izin kepada saya, Nn. Kim." Ny. Jung semakin menyukai Jaejoong.

"Kami pergi dulu, Nyonya." Jaejoong sedikit membungkuk kepada Ny. Jung. Ia pun kembali menggandeng lengan Yunho.

Yunho mengemudikan mobil Jaejoong. Ia merasa sangat gugup karena seorang bidadari kini sedang duduk di sebelahnya, menunjukkan arah menuju pesta yang diselenggarakan oleh Direktur Shim.

Pesta ulang tahun Direktur Shim diadakan di rumah besarnya. Konsep pestanya berupa pesta kebun. Ia memang memiliki halaman yang sangat luas di belakang rumahnya.

Dengan penuh percaya diri Jaejoong memasuki kebun Direktur Shim sambil menggandeng lengan Yunho. Sudah pasti ia menjadi pusat perhatian lagi, apalagi kali ini datang bersama seorang pria. Selama ini ia selalu datang ke pesta bersama asisten pribadinya. Kali ini pun sama, ia datang bersama asisten pribadinya. Akan tetapi, asistennya kali ini adalah seorang pria.

Sontak saja keadaan menjadi sangat ramai saat Jaejoong datang dengan menggandeng seorang pria yang sangat tampan. Para tamu mulai berbisik-bisik, bertanya-tanya mengenai pria yang datang bersama Jaejoong. Para pria lajang yang bermaksud mengejar Jaejoong malam ini pun langsung patah hati melihat wanita incaran mereka bersama pria lain. Putus sudah harapan mereka untuk mendapatkan Kim Jaejoong, sang direktur wanita yang cantik jelita.

Changmin melihat Jaejoong dari kejauhan sambil menikmati segelas minuman. Ia menyeringai. Ia sudah tahu bahwa Yunho hanyalah asisten pribadi Jaejoong, tidak lebih. Tampaknya usahanya untuk mendekati Jaejoong malamnini akan berjalan mulus karena para saingannya sudah jatuh berguguran karena melihat Yunho.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Direktur Shim!" Jaejoong menyerahkan kado yang dibawanya. "Perkenalkan ini adalah Yunho."

"Senang bertemu dengan anda, Direktur Shim!" Yunho menjabat tangan DIrektur Shim.

"Senang juga bertemu denganmu." Direktur Shim tersenyum. Ia kemudian beralih kepada Jaejoong. "Seleramu sangat tinggi, Direktur Kim."

Jaejoong balas tersenyum. Ia tidak tahu bahwa yang dimaksud oleh Direktur Shim adalah Yunho.

Jaejoong meninggalkan Direktur Shim yang sibuk menyambut tamunya yang lain. Ia berbincang-bincang dengan rekan bisnisnya yang lain yang juga datang ke pesta tersebut, sedangkan Yunho ia persilakan untuk menikmati hidangan pesta.

Changmin menunggu kesempatan saat Jaejoong sedang sendirian. Ia menghampiri wanita incarannya itu. "Hey, Cantik!"

Raut wajah Jaejoong berubah masam. Namun, ia berusaha untuk tetap tersenyum. "Selamat malam, Tn. Shim!"

Changmin terkekeh. "Tidak perlu memanggilku seformal itu karena sebentar lagi kita akan menjadi sepasang kekasih."

Jaejoong tidak menganggap perkataan Changmin. Ia berusaha untuk bersikap setenang mungkin.

"Kau menggunakan asistenmu untuk menjauhkan pria-pria yang ingin mendekatimu, hmm?" Changmin tersenyum lebar. "Mereka mengira bahwa Yunho adalah kekasihmu. Strategi yang sangat brilian, Jaejoong."

"Aku memang selalu datang ke pesta bersama asistenku," balas Jaejoong.

"Tapi asistenmu kali ini adalah seorang pria, pria yang sangat tampan," lanjut Changmin. "Ya, walaupun belum bisa mengalahkan ketampananku."

"Sebaiknya kau membantu ayahmu untuk menyambut tamu-tamunya." Jaejoong ingin menyingkirkan Changmin.

"Tidak perlu. Ayahku senang menyambut tamu-tamunya sendiri. Ia tidak memerlukan bantuanku." Changmin terus mengekor Jaejoong.

Jaejoong mulai terganggu oleh kehadiran Changmin. Ia membutuhkan Yunho di dekatnya. Ke mana asistennya itu saat ia sedang membutuhkannya? Ia mencari Yunho di sekitar meja hidangan, tetapi ia tidak menemukan Yunho di sana.

"Apa kau sedang mencari asistenmu itu agar kau bisa menyingkirkanku?" Changmin merasa sangat percaya diri malam ini karena Jaejoong tidak akan berani berbuat macam-macam di pesta ulang tahun ayahnya. Ia tahu bahwa Jaejoong sangat menghormati ayahnya. "Mungkin sekarang ia sedang dikerumuni oleh para wanita." Ia menunjuk ke arah Yunho yang memang sedang dikelilingi oleh para wanita.

Jaejoong merasa panas saat ia melihat Yunho bersama wanita lain. Ingin rasanya ia menjambak rambut para wanita itu satu-persatu dan menarik Yunho menjauh dari mereka. Namun, ia berusaha untuk bersikap tenang. Ia tidak boleh kehilangan kendali atas dirinya. Ia pun berbalik. "Ini adalah pesta. Biarkan ia bersenang-senang."

Changmin melihat perubahan raut wajah Jaejoong. Ia merasa bahwa ia telah menang. Selangkah lagi ia akan memenangkan Jaejoong. "Asistenmu itu benar-benar tidak bisa diandalkannya. Ia malah bersenang-senang dengan para wanita itu di saat kau membutuhkannya untuk menyingkirkanku."

Hati Jaejoong terasa semakin panas karena perkataan Changmin. Ia pun mengambil segelas minuman untuk menenangkan dirinya.

"Jaejoongie, aku tidak seperti dirinya. Aku akan selalu ada di saat kau membutuhkanku. Aku tidak akan pernah melirik wanita lain. Aku akan selalu memujamu." Changmin mulai merayu Jaejoong.

Yunho melihat bosnya bersama Changmin. Tampaknya Jaejoong memerlukan dirinya untuk menjauhkan pria itu. Ia berusaha untuk lepas dari hadangan wanita di sekelilingnya.

"Jaejoongie, kau mau kan menjadi milikku?" Raut wajah Changmin terlihat sangat serius.

Jaejoong tidak menghiraukan Changmin. Hatinya masih sangat kesal karena Yunho.

Tidak menerima penolakan dari Jaejoong, Changmin merasa semakin percaya diri. Ia pun menghampiri MC dan mengambil mikrofon dari tangan MC. "Hadirin sekalian, bisakah aku meminta perhatian kalian sebentar?"

Orang-orang di pesta tersebut otomatis mengalihkan perhatian mereka kepada Changmin, termasuk ayah Changmin.

Changmin memandang ke arah ayahnya. "Ayah, di hari ulang tahunmu ini, aku ingin memberikan hadiah yang sangat istimewa untukmu." Changmin kembali menghampiri Jaejoong dengan mikrofon masih berada di tangannya. "Malam ini aku akan menghadiahkan calon menantu untuk ayah, seorang sosok menantu yang sempurna." Ia kemudian berlutut di depan Jaejoong sambil memegang tangan Jaejoong. "Jaejoongie, maukah kau menikah denganku?"

Jaejoong merasa sangat terkejut. Ia tidak pernah menyangka bahwa Changmin akan melamarnya di pesta ulang tahun Direktur Shim, di hadapan para tamu yang juga merupakan rekan bisnisnya. Tampaknya Changmin sudah merencanakan hal ini. Changmin tahu bahwa ia sangat menghormati ayah Changmin dan tidak mungkin mempermalukan pria tua itu di pesta ulang tahunnya sendiri.

Changmin menyeringai. Ia merasa sudah di atas angin. Hati Jaejoong sedang galau karena Yunho dan ia berpikir bahwa wanita itu pastilah tidak akan bisa berpikir dengan jernih. Ia yakin bahwa Jaejoong akan menerima lamarannya. Wanita itu tidak punya pilihan lain.

Jaejoong menatap Changmin dengan tajam. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa Changmin akan berbuat serendah itu dengan memanfaatkan situasi ini, pesta ulang tahun Direktur Shim.

"_Ternyata kalian memang memiliki hubungan istimewa ya? Sudah lama aku menduganya." _Terdengar komentar dari para tamu.

"_Kalian berdua memang sangat cocok. Changmin memang pria yang paling gigih dalam mendapatkan cintamu. Ia pantas untuk mendapatkan cintamu, DIrektur Kim."_

"_Ayo terima saja!"_

Changmin semakin merasa percaya diri karena dukungan dari para tamu. Jaejoong pasti merasa terpojok sekarang.

Jaejoong merasa kepalanya sangat pusing. Ia tidak punya siapa-siapa untuk menyelamatkannya. Sepupu dan kakeknya tidak ada di sini untuk menyelamatkannya, sedangkan asistennya malah bersenang-senang dengan wanita lain. Ia memandang wajah Direktur Shim. Pria tua tersebut tersenyum. Direktur Shim tampak sangat bahagia di hari ulang tahunnya. Tegakah ia untuk mempermalukan Direktur Shim, teman baik kakeknya? Bukan hanya hubungan kedua perusahaan yang dipertaruhkan, melainkan persahabatan kakeknya dengan Direktur Shim juga.

Jaejoong kemudian melihat Yunho. Tampaknya asistennya itu sudah berhasil melarikan diri dari para wanita yang mengelilinginya. Ia menatap wajah Yunho dalam-dalam. Ia mengharapkan asistennya itu untuk menolongnya. _Tolong aku, Yunho! _Ia melihat raut kesedihan di wajah Yunho. Apakah asistennya itu sedih karena ia sedang dilamar oleh pria lain? Mengapa Yunho merasa sedih? Apakah Yunho menaruh perasaan kepadanya? Ia tidak suka melihat raut sedih di wajah Yunho. Tiba-tiba ia mendapatkan keberanian. Ia harus memutuskannya dengan berani.

"Maafkan aku, Direktur Shim!" Jaejoong sama sekali tidak melihat ke arah Changmin. Ia berjalan menghampiri Direktur Shim. "Maaf, aku tidak bisa menjadi menantumu. Aku tidak bisa menikahi putramu." Ia menatap ayah Changmin dengan penuh penyesalan. Kemudian ia kembali menoleh kepada Yunho. "Aku tidak bisa menerima lamaran putramu karena aku sudah mempunyai seorang kekasih. Mungkin sebentar lagi ia akan melamarku." Ia menghampiri Yunho dan menggandeng Yunho ke hadapan Direktur Shim. "Kami berdua saling mencintai."

Yunho merasa bingung. Apa yang sedang terjadi? Mengapa Jaejoong mengatakan kepada Direktur Shim bahwa mereka adalah sepasang kekasih dan saling mencintai? Ia memang mencintai Jaejoong di dalam lubuk hatinya, tetapi Jaejoong tidak mencintainya, tidak mungkin mencintainya. Hatinya terasa sakit jika ia mengingat kenyataan tersebut.

Direktur Shim tetap tersenyum kepada Jaejoong. "Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf kepadaku. Kau sama sekali tidak berbuat salah kepada siapa pun. Mencintai seseorang bukanlah suatu kesalahan. Semua orang mempunyai hak untuk mencintai siapa pun."

Jaejoong merasa lega karena Direktur Shim tidak marah kepadanya, padahal ia sudah mempermalukan Changmin di pesta ulang tahun Direktur Shim. Ia tetap merasa tidak enak kepada ayah Changmin itu. Direktur Shim pasti harus menahan malu saat ini. "Terima kasih, Direktur Shim!"

"Kuharap kau bahagia bersama pria pilihanmu. Aku akan menunggu undangan pernikahan kalian." DIrektur Shim menepuk bahu Yunho. "Kau adalah pria yang sangat hebat karena bisa menaklukkan hati Direktur Kim yang sangat keras."

.

.

.

Pesta telah usai. Semua tamu telah meninggalkan kediaman Direktur Shim. Changmin masih diam terpaku di taman yang kini sedang dibereskan.

"Apa kau tidak akan masuk?" Direktur Shim menghampiri putranya. "Nanti kau masuk angin."

"Ayah." Changmin memeluk ayahnya. "Maafkan aku! Aku gagal memberikan ayah hadiah ulang tahun yang istimewa."

Direktur Shim membalas pelukan anaknya. "Kau adalah anak kebanggan ayah. Ayah tidak mengharapkan apa-apa lagi darimu."

"Tapi aku belum bisa membahagiakan ayah. Aku belum bisa membuat ayah bangga." Changmin menatap wajah ayahnya dengan sendu. "Aku berharap dengan menikahi Jaejoong, perusahaan kita akan mendapatkan keuntungan yang besar dan ayah akan merasa bangga kepadaku."

Direktur Shim menaruh tangannya pada kedua bahu Changmin. "Kau tidak bisa mendapatkan Jaejoong karena niatmu kepadanya tidak tulus. Pada akhirnya hanya pria yang benar-benar mencintainyalah yang akan memenangkan dirinya."

Changmin tertegun mendengar perkataan ayahnya. Ia kini menyadari kesalahannya.

"Kau tidak mencintainya. Kau akan membuatnya tersiksa jika kau menikahinya. Sekuat apa pun seorang Kim Jaejoong, ia juga wanita yang mendambakan cinta kasih dari seorang pria. Ia membutuhkan seorang pria yang bisa mencintainya dengan tulus, bukan demi mengharapkan keuntungan darinya." Direktur Shim berkata kepada putranya. "Relakanlah dia dengan pria pilihannya! Ia adalah seorang wanita, bukan sebuah piala yang dapat membuat seseorang bangga dengan mendapatkan dirinya."

.

.

.

Jaejoong merasa kepalanya pusing. Ia baru saja mengatakan kepada semua orang bahwa ia dan Yunho adalah sepasang kekasih. Ia bisa tenang karena kini para lelaki akan berhenti mengejarnya. Akan tetapi, bagaimana dengan Yunho? Ia telah memanfaatkan asisten pribadinya itu demi kepentingannya sendiri.

Yunho mengendarai mobil Jaejoong dengan hati yang berkecamuk. Ia merasa dimanfaatkan oleh Jaejoong. Dimanfaatkan bukanlah bagian dari pekerjaannya sebagai asisten pribadi Jaejoong. Ia merasa harga dirinya terinjak-injak. Ia bukanlah mainan yang bisa diperlakukan seenaknya begitu saja oleh Jaejoong. Jadi, ternyata ucapan Yoochun bahwa bosnya suka mempermainkan laki-laki memang benar. Ia kehilangan rasa hormatnya kepada Jaejoong.

"Yunho, pelan-pelan! Kau tidak ingin kita mengalami kecelakaan, bukan?" Jaejoong bisa mengerti jika Yunho marah kepadanya. Namun, bukan begini caranya. Yunho tidak boleh membahayakan nyawa mereka.

Jujur saja Jaejoong merasa bersalah kepada Yunho karena ia telah dengan seenaknya memanfaatkan Yunho. Ia sama sekali tidak bermaksud untuk melakukannya. Saat itu ia sedang dalam keadaan terdesak dan tidak bisa memikirkan cara lain. Hanya Yunho yang terlintas dalam pikirannya saat itu.

Yunho mengantar Jaejoong ke apartemen bosnya itu. Setelah ia merasa yakin Jaejoong naik ke apartemennya dengan selamat, ia pun pulang dengan mengendarai taksi.

Yunho tidak mengatakan kepada ibunya mengenai kejadian malam ini di pesta ulang tahun Direktur Shim, walaupun berkali-kali ibunya bertanya kepadanya mengapa ia terlihat sangat kesal. Ia ingin tidur pulas malam ini dan keesokan paginya ia sudah bisa merasa tenang dan melupakan kejadian itu.

Yunho marah kepada Jaejoong. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa wanita yang sangat ia cintai dan ia kagumi bisa berbuat sekejam itu kepada dirinya. Wanita itu telah melukai perasaannya. Wanita itu telah mengatakan sebuah kebohongan besar bahwa wanita itu juga mencintai dirinya. Andaikan saja Jaejoong memang mencintainya juga, ia pasti tidak akan marah dan merasa tersakiti. Ia justru akan sangat bahagia jika itu menjadi kenyataan.

.

.

.

Kabar mengenai hubungan Jaejoong dan Yunho sudah menyebar ke seluruh perusahaan. Entah siapa yang menyebarkan berita tersebut.

"_Ternyata benar bahwa mereka berdua memiliki hubungan khusus. Entah apa yang mereka berdua lakukan setiap hari di dalam ruangan direktur." _Para pegawai ramai sekali membicarakan hubungan direktur mereka dengan asisten pribadinya.

Yunho berusaha untuk tidak menghiraukan gunjingan para pegawai di perusahaan. Ia tetap melaksanakan tugasnya seperti biasa sebagai asisten pribadi Jaejoong.

"Yunho, bisakah kau meninggalkan ruangan ini sebentar? Aku ingin berbicara empat mata dengan Direktur Kim." Yoochun merasa bahwa situasi di perusahaan mereka susah sangat gawat. Jaejoong sudah kehilangan wibawanya sebagai pemimpin perusahaan dengan adanya kabar hubungannya dengan Yunho.

Yunho pun meninggalkan Yoochun berdua dengan Jaejoong. Ia juga perlu menyingkir sejenak dari dekat Jaejoong.

"Katakan sebenarnya apa yang terjadi tadi malam di pesta Direktur Shim?" Yoochun menuntut penjelasan dari Jaejoong.

Jaejoong memijat pelipisnya. Ia merasa sangat pusing. Ia pun menceritakan yang sebenarnya terjadi kepada Yoochun.

Yoochun menatap Jaejoong dengan penuh amarah. "Kau kan bisa menolak lamaran Changmin dengan halus tanpa menyeret Yunho."

"Aku sangat terpojok saat itu dan yang terpikirkan olehku adalah Yunho." Jaejoong mencoba untuk membela dirinya.

"Ya, karena kau memang menyukainya dan selalu memikirkannya," cibir Yoochun.

"Hanya ada dia yang berada di pihakku malam itu," lanjut Jaejoong.

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang?" Yoochun berkacak pinggang. "Kabar hubunganmu dengannya sudah menyebar ke mana-mana. Semua rekan bisnis kita hadir tadi malam."

"Aku akan mengklarifikasi bahwa itu tidak benar," ujar Jaejoong.

"Jadi, kau akan mengakui bahwa kau telah berbohong kepada semua orang tadi malam?" Yoochun menggelengkan kepalanya.

Jaejoong terdiam. Reputasinya akan jatuh jika semua orang mengetahui bahwa ia telah berbohong. "Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku tidak bisa membiarkan masalah ini berlarut-larut. Aku harus menjernihkan masalah ini."

"Mengapa kau tidak menjadikan ucapanmu itu sebagai kenyataan saja?" celetuk Yoochun.

"Apa?" Jaejoong tidak mengerti maksud perkataan Yoochun.

"Kau memiliki perasaan terhadap Yunho, bukan? Akui saja! Kau tidak bisa membohongiku." Yoochun melanjutkan. "Kau dan Yunho bisa menjadi sepasang kekasih sungguhan."

"Apa maksudmu? Aku tidak mengerti." Jaejoong masih saja menyangkal.

"Tanya hati kecilmu!" tegas Yoochun. "Kau mencintainya kan? Kau tidak suka melihatnya dikejar-kejar wanita lain. Kau sering memikirkannya. Kau senang saat berada bersamanya. Wajahmu merona saat ia memujimu dan kemudian kau menjadi salah tingkah."

Jaejoong memikirkan perkataan Yoochun. Benarkah ia jatuh cinta kepada Yunho? Ia mengusap wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Ya, sepertinya ia memang jatuh cinta kepada asistennya itu. "Lalu bagaimana dengan Yunho? Aku tidak bisa memaksanya untuk menjadi kekasihku. Bukankah kau pernah mengatakan bahwa ia menyukai seseorang?"

"Err… Ia mengatakan hal itu beberapa bulan yang lalu. Mungkin ia sudah tidak punya perasaan lagi kepada gadis itu." Yoochun lupa bahwa Yunho menyukai seseorang.

"Jadi, aku harus bagaimana?" Jaejoong merasa bingung. "Apa aku harus bertanya kepadanya?"

"Ya, mungkin kau memang harus menanyakannya," ujar Yoochun.

"Kau gila!" Jaejoong hampir berteriak. "Bagaimana jika ia tidak menyukaiku? Bagaimana jika ia dan gadis itu sudah berpacaran?"

"Selama mereka belum resmi menikah, kau masih bisa merebut Yunho dari wanita itu," balas Yoochun.

"Aku tidak akan melakukan itu. Aku tidak akan menjadi orang ketiga dalam hubungan orang lain," tolak Jaejoong.

"Jadi, kau rela ia menjadi milik orang lain? Kau rela ia bersama wanita lain?" Yoochun memanas-manasi Jaejoong.

Jaejoong tampak berpikir. Tentu saja ia tidak rela.

"Kau harus berusaha keras untuk mendapatkan pria yang kau cintai. Selama ini kau yang selalu dikejar-kejar oleh para lelaki. Mungkin kau sedang mendapatkan karma. Kali ini kau yang harus mengejar-ngejar seorang pria." Yoochun tidak menyerah untuk mempengaruhi Jaejoong.

Jaejoong berpikir. Apa yang harus ia lakukan?

.

.

.

Yunho pergi ke _pantry _untuk beristirahat sejenak. Para pegawai yang sedang berada di sana menatapnya penuh curiga. Ia merasa tidak nyaman berada di sana. Setelah ia menghabiskan secangkir kopi, ia pun meninggalkan tempat tersebut dan mencari tempat yang sepi untuk mendapatkan ketenangan.

Yunho kembali ke ruangan direktur setelah setengah jam berlalu. Yoochun sudah tidak ada di ruangan tersebut, yang ada hanya bosnya.

Jaejoong merasa jantungnya berdegup kencang saat Yunho kembali ke ruangannya. Apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang? Ia berusaha mengumpulkan keberaniannya. Dengan ragu-ragu ia menghampiri asistennya itu. "Yunho?"

"Ya?" Yunho memasang ekspresi datar. Ia harus menyembunyikan kegugupannya di hadapan bosnya.

"Umm, apakah aku boleh bertanya?" Tangan Jaejoong mulai berkeringat.

"Tentu saja, Direktur Kim." Yunho berusaha tersenyum kepada bosnya itu.

"Sesuatu hal yang bersifat pribadi, bolehkah?" Jaejoong menggigit bibirnya.

Yunho menjadi semakin gugup. Apa yang akan ditanyakan oleh bosnya itu? "Boleh."

Jaejoong mengambil nafas dalam-dalam. "Apa kau sudah mempunyai pacar?"

Yunho menggeleng. "Tidak, Nona. Saya tidak mempunyai pacar."

"Err… apa kau mencintai seseorang?" Jantung Jaejoong berdetak semakin kencang.

Hati Yunho berdenyut sakit. "Ya, saya sangat mencintai seorang wanita." Wajahnya berubah sendu saat ia mengingat sosok Jae yang ia kagumi, sisi lain dari Direktur Kim Jaejoong.

Jaejoong merasa sangat cemburu. Ingin rasanya ia membunuh wanita itu, wanita yang dicintai oleh Yunho. Ia marah. "Yunho, lupakanlah wanita itu dan menikahlah denganku! Jadilah milikku, Yunho!"

**TBC**

Sebagian komentar dibalas melalui PM, nanti. Mohon maaf jika ada yang terlewat.

Azalea9095: terima kasih atas apresiasinya.

Guest: _update! _Terima kasih juga sudah membaca.

Puji: Terima kasih. _Update!_

Min: pengaruh _makeup. _Kacamata Jae yang besar dan tebal juga berpengaruh.

Rsza: mesumnya alami, tidak berlebihan. Terima kasih atas dukungannya.

Cha yeoja hongki: terima kasih. _Update!_

Jung hana: terima kasih sudah membaca.

Angelpark: terima kasih atas dukungannya.

AndinAta: mereka sudah saling memiliki ketertarikan sejak awal. Aduh, jangan dibandingkan dengan novelis terkenal, masih terlalu jauh jaraknya. Saya bukanlah apa-apa.

Chaa: baca saja di _chapter _ini. Hehehe.

Guest: terima kasih. Ya, betul sekali. Konfliknya berada pada ego masing-masing.

Juu: terima kasih ya sudah membaca.

Chocheonsa88: Yoochun seperti itu karena ia terlalu sayang kepada Jae dan ingin Jae hidup bahagia. Changmin lebih kasihan lagi di _chapter _ini.

Jeany: halo! Selamat datang! Terima kasih ya atas dukungannya.

Joongie: semoga saja _chapter _ini tidak terlalu mengecewakan. Saya kurang suka dengan adanya orang ketiga. Kalau pun ada orang ketiga, bukan orang yang jahat. Untuk menyelesaikan satu-persatu mungkin sulit karena saya _update _tergantung ada idenya. Ya, terima kasih sudah memberi tahu.

Guest: ok.

Wenny: terima kasih.

My yunjaechun: ok!

JungKimCaca: _update!_

Guest: sampai saat ini Jaejoong belum tahu, bahkan ia ingin membunuh dirinya sendiri. Hahaha!

Nony: memang agak konyol, tapi ya itu bagian dari cerita. _Update!_

Fera950224: Yoochun adalah peri cinta untuk Jae. Hahaha! Jae belum tahu kalau perempuan yang disukai Yunho adalah dirinya sendiri. Terima kasih.

Ajid yunjae: sangat tidak menyangka, sampai ia merasa syok.

MIMI2608: keduanya 25 tahun, masih muda. Yoochun adalah orang yang sangat berjasa di sini.

Yani CassieYJS: terima kasih atas apresiasinya. Jawabannya bisa ditemukan pada _chapter _ini.

Key'va: syok.


	4. The Proposal

**Chapter 4**

**The Proposal**

Yunho tercengang. Apa yang baru saja bosnya katakan? Melupakan wanita yang dicintainya dan menikahi bosnya? Bukankah mereka berdua adalah orang yang sama? Bagaimana bisa ia melupakan seorang wanita, tetapi kemudian menikahi wanita itu?

Jaejoong berusaha untuk meredam emosinya. Ia mengatur nafasnya yang terengah-engah. Biasanya ia bisa tenang dan mengendalikan dirinya. Namun, hanya karena cemburu kepada seseorang yang sama sekali ia tidak ketahui, ia kehilangan kendali atas dirinya. Tidak seharusnya ia mempermalukan dirinya dengan memerintah Yunho untuk melupakan wanita yang dicintai oleh pria itu dan menikah dengannya. "Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud untuk memerintahmu seperti itu."

Yunho merasa bingung. Perasaannya tak menentu. Apakah Jaejoong sungguh-sungguh memintanya untuk menikahi wanita itu? Mengapa? Mengapa Jaejoong ingin menikah dengannya? "Anda tidak usah khawatir mengenai kabar hubungan kita yang sudah tersebar." Ia mencoba untuk tersenyum dan menyembunyikan kegelisahannya. "Anda bisa mengatakan bahwa kita sudah putus jika ada yang bertanya."

Jaejoong tercekat. Tidak, ia tidak ingin putus dengan Yunho. Mereka bahkan belum mempunyai hubungan apa pun. "Aku serius ingin memilikimu, Yunho."

"Untuk apa?" Yunho tidak mengerti.

"Aku menyukaimu." Jaejoong menatap wajah Yunho. Kini ia sudah tidak bisa mundur lagi.

"Tolong jangan permainkan perasaan saya, Nn. Kim!" Hati Yunho terasa sakit. "Walaupun saya hanyalah asisten anda, saya juga manusia yang mempunyai perasaan."

Jaejoong tidak tahu lagi bagaimana ia harus meyakinkan Yunho. "Mengapa kau tidak memercayaiku?"

Yunho mulai tidak bisa menahan emosinya. "Di luar sana banyak pria yang mengejar anda, pria yang lebih kaya, yang jauh lebih baik dalam segala hal daripada diriku. Mana mungkin anda menyukaiku."

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku menyukaimu?" tanya Jaejoong. "Hatiku memilih dirimu dengan sendirinya."

Yunho tertegun. Ia merasa bingung. Ingin rasanya ia memercayai Jaejoong, memercayai bahwa wanita itu memiliki perasaan kepadanya. Akan tetapi, mana mungkin hal itu terjadi.

"Aku sangat cemburu kepada wanita itu. Katakanlah apa kekuranganku dibandingkan dengan dia? Bagaimana bisa kau mencintainya dan bukan aku?" Jaejoong tidak menyukai penolakan.

Yunho merasa bahwa hal ini sangat konyol. Bosnya itu cemburu kepada diri sendiri. Ia tertawa miris.

"Mengapa kau tertawa?" tanya Jaejoong heran. Apakah Yunho menertawakannya?

"Anda sangat cantik, pintar, sempurna sebagai seorang wanita. Akan tetapi, sayang sekali bahwa anda adalah atasanku," ujar Yunho.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku bosmu?" Jaejoong semakin tidak mengerti.

"Kita tidak sepadan. Gaya hidup kita sangat berbeda. Kita tidak akan bisa bersama," jawab Yunho.

Jaejoong tidak habis pikir mengapa hal tersebut sangat berpengaruh untuk Yunho. "Aku bisa berubah untukmu jika kau menginginkannya."

Yunho menggeleng. "Sudahlah, Nona. Anda tidak perlu berkorban hanya untuk pria sepertiku. Sebaiknya anda cari pria yang sepadan dengan anda. Saya sama sekali tidak layak untuk bersanding dengan anda."

"Tapi aku mencintaimu. Aku hanya menginginkanmu. Kumohon terimalah cintaku!" Jaejoong tidak pernah mengemis kepada siapa pun sebelumnya.

"Pikirkan kembali, Nona! Mungkin perasaanmu kepadaku hanyalah perasaan sesaat." Sejujurnya Yunho juga ingin mengatakan kepada Jaejoong bahwa ia juga mencintai wanita itu. "Jangan rendahkan dirimu dengan mengemis kepada seorang pria."

.

.

.

Jaejoong merasa kesal. Hari ini ia baru saja ditolak oleh seorang pria. Ia tidak bisa menerimanya. Harga dirinya jatuh. "Aku ditolak."

Yoochun hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala. "Salahmu sendiri kau membuatnya ketakutan. Ia tidak suka wanita yang agresif. Apa kau lupa bahwa ia menghindari para wanita yang mengejarnya? Kalau sudah begini, kau tidak punya pilihan untuk mundur. Kau sudah terlanjur mempermalukan dirimu. Kalau kau tiba-tiba mundur, kau akan terlihat plin-plan dan seperti pecundang. Ia akan semakin yakin bahwa kau tidak sungguh-sungguh mencintainya. Kau hanya ingin mempermainkannya."

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana?" Jaejoong sama sekali tidak berpengalaman dalam masalah percintaan.

"Mau bagaimana lagi? Kejar dia terus. Buatlah ia menyerah untuk melepaskan diri darimu. Buatlah ia percaya bahwa kau memang mencintainya." Yoochun memberikan sarannya.

Jaejoong berpikir. Mungkin memang ia harus berani berkorban untuk mendapatkan pria yang dicintainya.

.

.

.

"Mengapa kau terlihat lesu, Nak? Apa kau mempunyai masalah?" Ny. Jung bertanya kepada putranya.

"Apakah ibu masih ingat dengan wanita yang pernah kuceritakan dulu, yang kutemui pada saat tes wawancara?" Yunho balik bertanya.

"Tentu saja ibu ingat. Kau mengatakan bahwa kau menyukai wanita itu," balas Ny. Jung.

"Aku bertemu lagi dengannya." Yunho tersenyum saat ia membayangkan bosnya, wanita cantik yang mengenakan gaun hitam.

"Benarkah?" Ny. Jung terlihat sangat senang.

Yunho mengangguk. Ia masih tersenyum.

"Apa kau menyatakan perasaanmu kepadanya?" tanya Ny. Jung penasaran.

Yunho tersenyum miris. Ia menggeleng. "Justru ia yang menyatakan cinta kepadaku. Ia bahkan memintaku untuk menikah dengannya."

Ny. Jung terkejut. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa wanita yang disukai anaknya sangat berani melamar seorang pria.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan, Bu? Aku adalah seorang pria. Seharusnya aku yang melamarnya, bukan justru sebaliknya." Yunho berkeluh-kesah.

"Kau mencintainya juga, bukan?" tanya Ny. Jung.

Yunho mengangguk. "Tentu saja. Aku sangat mencintainya. Aku tidak sanggup untuk memendam perasaanku ini lebih lama."

Ny. Jung tersenyum. "Kalau begitu terima saja pernyataan cintanya dan nikahi dia."

"Tidak semudah itu," ujar Yunho. "Ia memiliki kedudukan yang lebih tinggi dariku. Jika nanti kami menikah, aku tidak ingin harga diriku diinjak-injak olehnya. Bagaimana pun seorang suami adalah seorang pemimpin."

"Tidak ada rumah tangga yang tidak memiliki masalah. Pada awalnya mungkin kalian akan mengalami kesulitan karena perbedaan di antara kalian. Akan tetapi, seiring dengan berjalannya waktu, kalian berdua akan belajar untuk saling menghormati, mengetahui kedudukan dan peran masing-masing dalam rumah tangga." Ny. Jung memberikan pandangannya.

.

.

.

Jaejoong berusaha untuk mengendalikan dirinya. Ia tidak boleh lepas kendali lagi. Ia bersikap seperti biasa, Direktur Kim yang anggun dan berwibawa. Ia tidak pernah mengungkit lagi masalah percintaannya dengan Yunho selama ada di kantor. Ia harus bersikap profesional.

Yunho selalu merasa was-was saat ia sedang bekerja. Ia takut Jaejoong akan memintanya lagi untuk menikah dengannya. Namun, sepertinya ia bisa bernafas dengan lega karena tampaknya Jaejoong sudah melupakan hal tersebut, walaupun di lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam ia merasa sedih. Apakah Jaejoong sudah tidak memiliki perasaan lagi terhadapnya?

.

.

.

Pada hari Minggu Yunho membersihkan pekarangan rumahnya, mencabuti rumput liar di halaman. Rumah peninggalan ayahnya memang tidak terlalu besar dan sederhana, tetapi memiliki pekarangan yang cukup luas.

Yunho melihat ibunya pulang dari pasar. Namun, ibunya tidak sendiri. Ibunya itu datang bersama Jaejoong.

"Ibu tidak sengaja bertemu dengan Nn. Kim di jalan. Sekalian saja ibu ajak mampir kemari." Ny. Jung membawa belanjaannya.

"Ibu tidak usah memanggilku seformal itu. Panggil saja aku Jaejoong." Jaejoong membantu Ny. Jung membawakan belanjaan ke dalam rumah. Hari ini ia mengendarai sepeda dengan mengenakan _hot pants _dan _tank top._

Yunho menatap bosnya itu dengan heran. Ia tidak pernah melihat Jaejoong berpakaian seperti itu. Bukankah Jaejoong lebih suka memakai pakaian panjang dan longgar pada situasi nonformal dan mengenakan kacamata?

Jaejoong merasa senang Yunho menatap tubuhnya. Tidak ada pria yang tidak akan tergoda dengan kemolekan tubuhnya.

Ny. Jung langsung menuju ke dapur. Ia ingin menjamu tamunya dengan masakan terenak yang pernah ia buat.

"Ibu mau memasak apa?" Jaejoong mengikuti Ny. Jung.

"Aku akan memasak sup ayam, makanan kesukaan Yunho." Ny. Jung mulai memotong-motong ayam yang ia beli di pasar.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu?" Jaejoong ingin mengambil hati Ny. Jung.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku bisa mengerjakannya sendiri," ujar Ny. Jung. "Kau tunggu saja di ruang keluarga dan mintalah Yunho untuk menemanimu."

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku ingin memasak juga. Bukankah wanita harus bisa memasak?" Jaejoong takut jika harus berduaan dengan Yunho. Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia bicarakan dengan Yunho.

"Wah, jarang sekali wanita karir sepertimu yang mau bekerja di dapur," komentar Ny. Jung. "Baiklah, kau bisa menyiapkan air untuk merebus ayamnya."

Sebenarnya Jaejoong tidak pernah memasak dan tidak pernah berpikir untuk belajar memasak. Ia bisa membeli makanan jadi. Namun, demi Yunho apa pun akan ia lakukan.

.

.

.

Matahari sudah cukup tinggi. Yunho sudah selesai membersihkan pekarangan rumah. Ia pergi mandi untuk membersihkan keringat dan kotoran yang menempel di tubuhnya.

Setelah mandi, Yunho merasa penasaran dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Jaejoong. Ia pun mengintip ke dapur. Ia tersenyum melihat Jaejoong yang sedang memasak. Apron yang dikenakan oleh Jaejoong lebih panjang daripada _hot pants _yang dikenakan wanita itu, sehingga membuat dirinya berfantasi yang macam-macam. Namun, bukan itu alasan ia tersenyum. Ternyata bosnya itu tidak gengsi untuk memasak di dapur. Ia merasa bangga kepada Jaejoong.

"Aww! Panas!" Tangan Jaejoong tersiram air rebusan ayam saat ia hendak mengangkat panci berisi ayam dari atas kompor. Beberapa jarinya dibalut plaster karena teriris pisau saat memotong sayuran.

Yunho hendak menolong Jaejoong. Namun, ia mengurungkan niatnya. Ia tidak ingin Jaejoong mengira bahwa dirinya peduli.

"Aduh, hati-hati, Jaejoong!" Ny. Jung membilas tangan Jaejoong yang terkena air panas dengan air dingin dari kran.

"Maafkan aku, Bu! Aku berjanji bahwa aku tidak akan melakukan kesalahan lagi." Jaejoong merasa gagal.

"Sudahlah! Sebaiknya kau tunggu saja di ruang keluarga." Ny. Jung merasa kasihan kepada Jaejoong. "Lihat, tanganmu melepuh!"

"Tidak apa-apa, Bu. Aku baik-baik saja." Jaejoong merasa tidak enak kepada Ny. Jung, tetapi ia merasa senang saat ia diperhatikan oleh ibu Yunho. Andaikan saja Yunho juga perhatian kepadanya.

"Yunho, tolong ambilkan salep luka bakar untuk Jaejoong!" Ny. Jung berteriak dari dapur.

Yunho dengan segera mengambil salep luka bakar dari kotak obat. Ia melihat Jaejoong sudah menunggunya di ruang keluarga.

Jaejoong tersipu malu. Ia merasa malu karena ia gagal untuk memasak. Ia memegangi tangan kanannya yang terbakar.

"Ulurkan tanganmu!" ujar Yunho datar.

Jaejoong mengulurkan tangannya yang terluka. Sepertinya Yunho marah kepadanya.

Yunho membawa Jaejoong untuk duduk di sofa. Ia mengoleskan salep pada luka di tangan Jaejoong.

Saat Yunho mengobati lukanya, Jaejoong terpaku memandangi pria itu. Yunho terlihat jauh lebih tampan jika dilihat dari dekat. Ia tersenyum.

"Sudah selesai." Yunho mengangkat wajahnya. Pandangannya bertemu dengan Jaejoong. Wanita itu sedang memandangnya. Ia menjadi salah tingkah. "Sebaiknya lain kali kau berhati-hati." Ia memalingkan wajahnya dari Jaejoong.

"Yunho." Jaejoong memberanikan diri untuk berbicara kepada Yunho.

"Ya." Yunho berusaha untuk menghindari kontak mata dengan Jaejoong.

"Menikahlah denganku!" Jaejoong sangat terpesona oleh Yunho.

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan bahwa kita tidak bisa bersama?" Jantung Yunho berdetak kencang.

"Tidakkah kau mau memberikanku kesempatan untuk membuktikan cintaku kepadamu? Aku akan berusaha untuk membahagiakanmu. Aku akan mematuhi semua perintahmu." Jaejoong sudah kehilangan akal sehatnya.

"Benarkah kau akan melakukan apa pun demi diriku?" tantang Yunho.

Jaejoong mengangguk. "Apa pun."

Yunho tidak menyangka bahwa Jaejoong akan melangkah sejauh ini. Ia cukup tersentuh oleh usaha yang Jaejoong lakukan. "Apakah kau bersedia untuk meninggalkan kehidupanmu yang sekarang ini hanya demi hidup bersamaku?"

Berat rasanya bagi Jaejoong untuk memenuhi permintaan tersebut. Ia memiliki tanggung jawab untuk memimpin perusahaan milik keluarganya. Ia tidak bisa menelantarkan perusahaannya. Ia menutup matanya. Ia mencoba untuk menimbang-nimbang sebelum ia menjawab pertanyaan Yunho.

"Kau tidak akan sanggup untuk melakukannya, bukan?" cibir Yunho. "Kau tidak akan bisa meninggalkan perusahaanmu, kerja kerasmu selama dua tahun terakhir."

Jaejoong merasa terpojok. Yunho benar-benar menguji dirinya. Haruskah ia menyerah untuk mendapatkan pria yang dicintainya? Tidak ada kata menyerah bagi Kim Jaejoong. "Aku bersedia."

Yunho terkejut oleh jawaban Jaejoong. Perkiraannya salah. Bosnya itu sangat nekat. "Apa kau mengerti dengan apa yang baru saja kau katakan?"

Jaejoong menyeringai. Ia tampak sangat mantap sekarang. "Tentu saja aku mengerti. Memang berat rasanya melepaskan hasil kerja kerasku selama ini. Namun, cintaku kepadamu tidak main-main. Aku bersedia untuk mengorbankan apa pun demi dirimu dan kuharap kau tidak mengecewakanku dengan menolak cintaku."

Sekarang giliran Yunho yang terpojok. Keadaan berbalik arah. Sebagai seorang pria ia tidak boleh kalah dari Jaejoong yang seorang wanita. Jika Jaejoong saja berani mempertaruhkan segalanya demi dirinya, ia tidak boleh lari dan bersikap seperti pengecut. "Baiklah, aku akan menikahimu."

Jaejoong tersenyum. Rasanya seperti mimpi bahwa Yunho akan menikahinya. Ia telah menang. Ia berhasil memenangkan hati Yunho yang keras.

"Akan tetapi, aku punya beberapa permintaan. Anggap saja ini adalah syarat dariku." Yunho tampak serius.

Jaejoong tampak gugup menunggu perkataan Yunho berikutnya. "Apakah itu?"

"Aku tidak akan memaksamu untuk meninggalkan perusahaanmu. Aku tidak setega itu," ujar Yunho. "Pertama, aku ingin melamarmu kepada keluargamu, seperti layaknya seorang pria meminta seorang wanita kepada keluarga wanita itu secara baik-baik. Harga diriku sudah jatuh karena seorang wanita telah melamarku. Aku ingin melakukan hal yang semestinya. Akulah yang akan melamarmu secara resmi."

Jaejoong merasa sedikit lega. "Aku bisa mengatur pertemuanmu dengan kakekku." Ia adalah yatim piatu. Saat ini yang menjadi wali adalah kakeknya.

Yunho mengangguk. "Berikutnya, aku ingin kita tinggal di rumah ini setelah menikah. Rumah ini adalah peninggalan ayahku. Aku harus menjaganya, lagipula aku juga tidak bisa meninggalkan ibuku sendiri. Apa kau merasa keberatan?"

"Aku sama sekali tidak keberatan. Aku bisa tinggal di mana pun kau tinggal," jawab Jaejoong mantap. "Rumah suamiku adalah rumahku juga."

"Bagus." Yunho tersenyum. "Dan yang terakhir, aku ingin kita bisa bersikap profesional saat bekerja. Kau tetaplah atasanku saat bekerja."

Syarat yang terakhir bukanlah hal yang berat untuk Jaejoong laksanakan. Ia menyanggupi semua syarat yang diajukan oleh Yunho.

"Yang berikut ini bukanlah syarat. Bisakah kau tidak memakai pakaian seperti itu lagi? Apa kau sengaja memamerkan tubuhmu?" tambah Yunho. "Aku lebih suka kau berpakaian seperti biasa."

Jaejoong merasa senang. "Apa kau cemburu?"

"Tidak." Yunho terlalu gengsi untuk mengakuinya.

Jaejoong sedikit kecewa. Wajahnya cemberut.

Yunho menganggap wajah cemberut Jaejoong sangat lucu. Namun, ia berusaha mempertahankan ekspresi datarnya.

.

.

.

Masakan yang dimasak Ny. Jung sudah dihidangkan di atas meja makan. "Silakan dinikmati, Nn. Jaejoong!"

Jaejoong menerima semangkuk sup dari Ny. Jung, tetapi tangannya sedang sakit. Ia hampir menjatuhkan mangkuknya.

"Hati-hati!" Dengan sigap Yunho membantu Jaejoong meletakkan mangkuk supnya.

Tangan kanan Jaejoong terbakar. Rasanya panas sekali. Ia tidak bisa menggunakan tangan kanannya untuk makan. Ia mencoba menggunakan tangan kirinya, tetapi ia tidak terbiasa.

Yunho merasa gemas melihat Jaejoong yang kesulitan menggunakan sendok dengan tangan kirinya. "Sini biar kusuapi!" Ia mengambil sendok dari tangan Jaejoong dan menyuapi bosnya itu dengan sup ayam.

Ny. Jung melihat Yunho dan Jaejoong yang terlihat malu-malu dan salah tingkah. Ia mulai curiga kepada mereka berdua.

.

.

.

Setelah acara makan siang, Jaejoong lebih banyak mengobrol dengan Ny. Jung daripada Yunho. Mereka berdua terlihat sangat akrab. Tampaknya mereka memiliki kecocokan terhadap satu sama lain. Ny. Jung membicarakan masa kecil Yunho dan sikap anaknya di rumah, sedangkan Jaejoong menceritakan sikap Yunho di kantor.

Melalui Ny. Jung, Jaejoong mengetahui bahwa ayah Yunho meninggal dunia saat Yunho masih berusia enam tahun. Ayah Yunho adalah seorang pilot. Pesawat yang ia kendalikan mengalami kecelakaan.

Tiba-tiba Jaejoong merasa sedih. Kedua orang tuanya dan juga ayah Yoochun juga meninggal dunia pada kecelakaan yang sama. Sebenarnya ia juga berada di dalam pesawat itu. Akan tetapi, ia berhasil selamat dari kecelakaan tersebut. Ia sempat mengalami trauma selama satu tahun. Akan tetapi, berkat dukungan dari kakek dan neneknya, ia berhasil sembuh dari trauma tersebut.

"Mengapa kau menangis, Nak?" Ny. Jung menghapus air mata Jaejoong dengan jarinya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku tiba-tiba teringat akan kedua orang tuaku." Jaejoong mengambil tisu dan mengusap air matanya. Ia merasa kagum kepada Ny. Jung. Wanita paruh baya itu ditinggalkan oleh suaminya saat masih sangat muda. Ny. Jung juga berhasil membesarkan Yunho seorang diri.

"Mengapa ibu tidak menikah lagi? Saat itu ibu masih muda, pasti banyak pria yang ingin menikahi ibu," tanya Jaejoong.

"Aku masih sangat mencintai mendiang suamiku sampai sekarang. Setiap aku melihat Yunho, aku selalu teringat kepadanya. Yunho sangat mirip dengan ayahnya. Aku tidak ingin mengkhianati suamiku," jawab Ny. Jung.

"Tapi ibu dalam keadaan sulit saat itu. Mendiang suami ibu pasti akan mengerti dan tidak akan keberatan jika ibu menikah lagi," balas Jaejoong.

"Beberapa kali aku hampir putus asa, tetapi setiap aku memandang anakku, aku mendapatkan kekuatanku kembali. Aku harus berjuang untuk mengantarkan anakku ke gerbang kesuksesan." Ny. Jung becerita.

Jaejoong merasa kagum kepada sosok Ny. Jung. Wanita hebat sepertinya bisa mendidik anak seperti Yunho. Sekarang ia mengerti mengapa Yunho sangat menyayangi ibunya dan tidak ingin meninggalkan ibunya sendirian walaupun nanti ia menikah. Berkat ibunya lah Yunho bisa seperti sekarang ini.

"Ibu sekarang bisa lebih tenang. Mulai sekarang aku lah yang akan merawat anak ibu. Ibu tidak perlu mengkhawatirkannya lagi." Jaejoong menggenggam tangan Ny. Jung.

"Huh?" Ny. Jung tidak mengerti maksud perkataan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong tersenyum kepada Ny. Jung. "Sebentar lagi aku dan Yunho akan menikah."

Ny. Jung merasa syok mendengar pernyataan Jaejoong. Mengapa Yunho tidak pernah bercerita kepadanya bahwa anaknya itu akan menikah dengan Jaejoong? "Yunho! Jelaskanke pada ibu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di antara kau dan Jaejoong!"

.

.

.

Ny. Jung berhasil memaksa anaknya untuk berterus terang mengenai rencana pernikahan anaknya itu dengan Jaejoong. Tentu saja ia merasa senang dan lega. Akhirnya, anaknya itu mendapatkan jodoh juga.

Pada sore hari Jaejoong berpamitan untuk pulang. Seharian ia menghabiskan waktu di rumah Yunho sampai ia lupa waktu.

Yunho tidak suka calon istrinya itu memakai pakaian minim di depan umum. "Bu, bisakah ibu meminjamkan Jaejoong pakaian yang layak?"

"Tapi pakaian ibu punya modelnya kuno dan tidak cocok untuk anak muda," kata Ny. Jung.

"Tidak apa-apa, lagipula ia akan pulang. Sesampainya di rumah ia bisa mengganti lagi bajunya. Apa ibu mau calon menantu ibu memamerkan tubuhnya seperti itu?" Yunho merasa tidak rela jika tubuh Jaejoong dilihat oleh pria lain.

"Baiklah! Ayo ikut ibu!" Ny. Jung menarik Jaejoong ke kamarnya. Ia memilih pakaian yang kira-kira bisa dikenakan oleh calon menantunya itu.

Walaupun Jaejoong mengenakan pakaian milik Ny. Jung, pesonanya sama sekali tidak berkurang. Ia masih saja terlihat menawan.

Jaejoong bersiap-siap menaiki sepedanya. Ia sedikit kesulitan memegang sepedanya karena tangannya yang sakit.

Ny. Jung berbisik kepada Yunho. "Apa kau tega membiarkannya pulang naik sepeda dengan kondisi tangannya yang sedang sakit? Cepat antar dia pulang!" Ia mendorong anaknya ke arah Jaejoong.

"Kau bisa menyimpan sepedamu di sini. Aku akan mengantarmu pulang." Yunho mempersiapkan sepeda motornya.

Jaejoong tersenyum. Ia merasa senang sekali karena Yunho sangat perhatian kepadanya.

.

.

.

Hati Jaejoong terasa berbunga-bunga. Ia diantar pulang oleh Yunho dengan sepeda motor. Boncengan menggunakan sepeda motor terasa lebih romantis daripada menggunakan mobil. Ia memeluk pinggang Yunho dengan erat.

Yunho merasakan sengatan listrik saat Jaejoong memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang. Jaejoong menempelkan tubuh di punggungnya. Ia bisa merasakan lembutnya payudara Jaejoong di punggungnya. _Yunho, kau harus berkonsentrasi! Jangan sampai menabrak lagi!_

Tiba-tiba saja langit berubah gelap. Hujan mulai turun.

"Aku tidak membawa jas hujan." Yunho menepikan sepeda motornya di dekat halte bis agar mereka bisa berteduh.

Hujan turun semakin deras. Tidak ada yang tahu kapan hujan akan berhenti.

"Sebaiknya kau pulang naik taksi saja. Aku akan memanggilkan taksi untukmu." Yunho berkata kepada Jaejoong.

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu?" Jaejoong mengkhawatirkan Yunho.

"Aku akan menunggu sampai hujan reda atau menembus hujan untuk pulang," jawab Yunho.

"Kau tidak boleh hujan-hujanan. Nanti kau sakit," kata Jaejoong. "Aku akan menunggu di sini bersamamu."

Yunho tidak bisa melarang Jaejoong. Ia membiarkan Jaejoong menunggu hujan reda bersama dirinya.

Udara terasa semakin dingin. Yunho melihat Jaejoong sedikit menggigil. Ia pun melepaskan jaketnya dan mengenakannya kepada Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menoleh ke arah Yunho yang tiba-tiba menyampirkan jaket ke bahunya. Ia merasa semakin mencintai pria tersebut.

Wajah Yunho merona saat Jaejoong menatapnya. Ia kembali menjadi salah tingkah.

"Terima kasih," gumam Jaejoong.

Yunho menggangguk. "Sudah seharusnya seorang pria mempelakukan wanitanya dengan baik." Ia masih belum mau mengakui bahwa ia peduli kepada Jaejoong.

Hujan sudah tidak sederas sebelumnya. Yunho memutuskan untuk melanjutkan perjalanan mereka. Jika harus menunggu sampai hujan benar-benar reda, kapan mereka akan beranjak dari sana?

"Tutupi kepalamu dengan jaketku! Jaketku anti air. Kau akan merasa pusing jika kepalamu terkena air hujan." Yunho kembali mengendarai sepeda motornya.

Jaejoong menuruti perkataan Yunho. Ia merasa sangat senang karena diperhatikan oleh Yunho. Yang bisa ia lakukan adalah menuruti pria tersebut.

.

.

.

Yunho sudah dalam keadaan basah kuyup saat mereka tiba di apartemen Jaejoong. Ia merasa lega karena akhirnya ia bisa mengantarkan wanita yang dicintainya itu pulang dengan selamat.

"Apa kau mau naik dulu?" Jaejoong memberi tawaran kepada Yunho. "Kau basah kuyup. Kepalamu harus dibilas dengan air hangat agar kau tidak merasa pusing. Aku akan menyiapkan air panas untukmu."

"Tidak usah repot-repot. Aku baik-baik saja. Aku akan langsung pulang." Yunho menolak tawaran Jaejoong.

"Apa kau yakin?" Jaejoong merasa khawatir. "Kau tidak mau mampir dulu?"

Yunho menggeleng. "Kau tinggal sendirian. Tidak baik jika kita hanya berdua di apartemenmu. Jika ada yang melihat kita, orang akan semakin berpikir macam-macam tentang kita."

"Memangnya kenapa? Bukankah kita akan menikah?" balas Jaejoong.

"Itu belum pasti. Aku bahkan belum resmi melamarmu," ujar Yunho.

"Baiklah kalau begitu." Jaejoong hanya bisa mengalah. "Hati-hati di jalan!" Ia mendekat untuk mencium pipi Yunho. Ia merasa sangat gugup sekarang.

"Kau mau apa?" tanya Yunho dengan wajah polos.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa." Jaejoong merasa malu, wajahnya memerah, dan ia menjadi salah tingkah.

"Kalau begitu, aku pulang. Sampai jumpa!" Yunho melajukan sepeda motornya meninggalkan apartemen Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menunggu sampai Yunho menghilang dari pandangannya. "Aduh, memalukan sekali! Ia pasti tidak mau kucium. Untung saja aku belum melakukannya. Ia pasti akan marah jika aku melakukannya." Ia berlari ke apartemennya dengan perasaan berbunga-bunga, sekaligus malu.

"Kau dari mana basah kuyup begitu? Pakaian siapa yang kau pakai?" Lagi-lagi Yoochun sudah ada di apartemen Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menyeringai. "Ini pakaian ibu mertua." Ia pamer kepada Yoochun.

"Ibu mertua?" Yoochun melongo. "Ibu mertua siapa?"

"Tentu saja ibu mertuaku." Jaejoong merasa bangga.

Yoochun tertawa. "Menikah saja belum, bagaimana kau bisa punya ibu mertua?"

"Ya, memang belum," balas Jaejoong. "Tetapi sebentar lagi Ny. Jung akan menjadi ibu mertuaku."

"Ny. Jung?" Yoochun terkejut. Siapa lagi pria bermarga Jung yang dekat dengan Jaejoong jika bukan Yunho? "Jangan katakan bahwa kau melamar Yunho kepada ibunya?"

"Tidak," jawab Jaejoong. "Nanti Yunho yang akan melamarku kepada kakek."

"Memangnya kakek akan setuju?" Yoochun mulai khawatir. "Kau tahu bagaimana kakek, bukan?"

"Aku akan berusaha membujuk kakek. Aku adalah cucu kesayangannya. Ia pasti tidak akan tega untuk menolak permintaanku," ucap Jaejoong dengan percaya diri.

"Aku tidak ikut-ikut. Urusan kakek kau tangani saja sendiri." Yoochun angkat tangan.

"Aku akan menyuruh kakek pulang." Jaejoong menelepon kakeknya. Ia menunggu kakeknya untuk menjawab teleponnya.

"Ia tidak akan mengangkat teleponmu. Ia sedang bersenang-senang. Kau tidak akan bisa mengganggunya, walaupun kau adalah cucu kesayangannya," ujar Yoochun.

Jaejoong merasa kesal karena kakeknya tidak juga mengangkat telepon darinya. Ia pun mengetik pesan untuk kakeknya.

_To: Grandpa_

_Kakek di mana sekarang? Cepatlah pulang! Aku akan menikah._

Jaejoong tidak sabar menunggu balasan dari kakeknya. Ia tidak yakin bahwa kakeknya akan segera membuka pesan darinya. Kakeknya itu tidak bisa diganggu jika menyangkut tentang hobinya, mendaki gunung, menjelajah hutan, memancing, dan kegiatan lainnya yang berkaitan dengan alam.

Kakek Jaejoong sejak muda memang menyukai kegiatan yang berhubungan dengan alam bebas. Setelah menyerahkan perusahaannya kepada Jaejoong, ia mulai mengelilingi tempat-tempat di seluruh penjuru dunia.

Jaejoong melihat pesannya sudah sampai. Sambil menunggu balasan dari kakeknya, Jaejoong memutuskan untuk mandi air hangat. Ia merasa menggigil karena pakaian yang dikenakannya basah oleh air hujan.

.

.

.

Setelah mandi dan berpakaian, Jaejoong kembali ke ruang keluarga. Yoochun masih ada di apartemennya.

"Ponselmu sejak tadi tak henti-hentinya berbunyi. Sepertinya kakek meneleponmu." Yoochun sedang menonton televisi sambil menikmati secangkir coklat panas.

"Mengapa tidak kau jawab?" Jaejoong meraih telepon selulernya di atas meja.

"Tidak mau, nanti aku dimarahi." Yoochun memang sedikit pemalas dan tidak menyukai aktivitas fisik seperti kakeknya dan kakeknya itu sering memaksanya untuk ikut serta dalam aktivitas-aktivitas tersebut. Jika ia menolak, kakeknya itu akan memarahinya.

Jaejoong melihat beberapa panggilan tak terjawab dari kakeknya. Kakeknya itu juga mengirimkan pesan. Ia pun membaca pesan dari kakeknya tersebut.

_From: Grandpa_

_Menikah? Dengan siapa? Mengapa kau tidak memberi tahu kakek?_

Jaejoong mengira bahwa kakeknya marah. Ia memang sudah menduganya. Kini ia harus membujuk kakeknya untuk mau bertemu dengan Yunho dan menerima lamaran Yunho untuk dirinya.

_To: Grandpa_

_Bukankah aku baru saja memberi tahu kakek? Aku akan menikah dengan Yunho, asisten pribadiku._

Tidak lama kemudian ia mendapatkan balasan dari kakeknya.

_From: Grandpa_

_Jadi, di kantor kau sibuk pacaran dengan asisten pribadimu? BAGUS SEKALI JAEJOONGIE!_

Jaejoong merasa bahwa kakeknya benar-benar sangat marah sekarang.

_To: Grandpa_

_Kami tidak pacaran. Kami bisa bersikap profesional saat bekerja._

Lagi-lagi Jaejoong mendapatkan balasan kilat dari kakeknya.

_From: Grandpa_

_Berani-beraninya dia ingin menikahimu. Apakah kau sudah bersikap sangat lemah saat menghadapi pria? Ia harus menghadapiku dulu sebelum menikahimu._

Jaejoong memutar bola matanya. Kakeknya itu memang sangat protektif kepadanya.

_To: Grandpa_

_Justru aku memberi tahu kakek agar kakek mau menemuinya. Ia akan melamarku kepada kakek. Kakek harus menerimanya dan jangan bertingkah macam-macam di depannya ya, apalagi jika sampai membuatnya ketakutan! Aku akan marah kepada kakek jika kakek berbuat aneh dan mempersulitnya._

_._

.

.

Beberapa hari kemudian Tn. Kim, kakek Jaejoong, pulang ke Korea. Ia tidak sabar untuk bertemu pria yang berani untuk menikahi cucu kesayangannya.

Biasanya Jaejoong akan menyuruh Yunho untuk menjemput tamu atau siapa pun dari bandara. Namun, kali ini ia tidak ingin Yunho dibantai habis-habisan sebelum pria itu melakukan lamarannya. Ia pun memaksa Yoochun untuk menjemput kakeknya di bandara.

"Mengapa kau yang menjemputku?" Tn. Kim mengira bahwa Jaejoong dan asisten pribadinya itu yang akan menjemputnya.

"Aku juga sebenarnya tidak mau menjemput kakek, tetapi Jaejoongie memaksaku," ujar Yoochun dengan berwajah masam.

"Apa kau tidak suka bertemu denganku, kakekmu sendiri?" Tn. Kim menatap tajam Yoochun.

"Bukan begitu." Yoochun tidak mau membuat kakeknya marah yang nantinya akan membuat dirinya dibuli habis-habisan oleh sang kakek.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya Jaejoong membawa Yunho ke rumah kakeknya. Rumah Tn. Kim sangat besar, tetapi jarang ditinggali oleh pemiliknya. Jaejoong dan Yoochun tidak mau tinggal di sana dan lebih memilih untuk tinggal di apartemen mereka masing-masing dengan alasan agar mereka bisa hidup mandiri, sedangkan ibu Yoochun memilih untuk tinggal di Amerika dengan adik Yoochun yang berprofesi sebagai model di negeri Paman Sam itu.

Jaejoong menggandeng tangan Yunho saat mereka tiba di kediaman kakeknya. "Kau tidak usah takut. Kakekku tidak akan menggigitmu. Yang harus kau lakukan hanyalah menunjukkan bahwa dirimu layak untuk menikahiku. Buatlah ia terkesan dengan kepribadianmu."

Yunho merasa sangat gugup. Ia mendengar bahwa kakeknya itu lah yang mendidik Jaejoong menjadi wanita yang tangguh seperti itu. Jujur saja ia merasa sangat tidak percaya diri. Memangnya ia punya apa?

"Jadi kau yang mau menikahi cucuku?" Tn. Kim memandang Yunho dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki saat Yunho dan Jaejoong baru saja masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

"Kakek, sebaiknya kita duduk dulu." Jaejoong menatap kakeknya dengan tajam, seolah ia menyuruh kakeknya untuk tidak menakuti Yunho.

"Baiklah, silakan duduk." Tn. Kim mempersilakan tamunya untuk duduk.

"Terima kasih, Tn. Kim." Yunho duduk di hadapan Tn. Kim. Jantungnya berdetak tidak karuan.

Jaejoong duduk di samping Yunho. "Kakek, perkenalkan ini adalah Yunho."

"Aku sudah tahu," potong Tn. Kim. Ia menunjukkan wajah angkuhnya.

Jaejoong mulai khawatir. Mengapa kakeknya ini sulit untuk diajak berkompromi?

"Saya datang kemari untuk melamar Jaejoong," ujar Yunho dengan hati-hati.

"Itu pun aku sudah tahu," potong Tn. Kim lagi.

Yunho semakin ketakutan. "Ibu saya menitipkan sup ayam ginseng untuk tuan." Ia menaruh kotak makanan berisi sup ayam ginseng buatan ibunya.

"Apa kau mau menyuapku dengan semangkuk sup?" Tn. Kim masih menampakkan keangkuhannya.

"Kakek, kalau ia ingin menyuapmu, ia akan menyuapmu dengan hal lain, bukan dengan sup." Jaejoong menatap kakeknya dengan tajam. "Ibunya sudah repot-repot membuatkan sup untuk kakek."

Tn. Kim melihat ancaman pada mata Jaejoong. "Baiklah, aku terima sup buatan ibumu. Sayang sekali jika tidak dimakan." Ia mengambil sendok dan mencicipi sup buatan Ny. Jung. _Hmm, enak sekali. _Ia menghabiskan sup tersebut secepat kilat.

Jaejoong dan Yunho tercengang melihat Tn. Kim menghabiskan sup ayam tersebut. Mereka tidak menyangka bahwa Tn. Kim akan langsung menghabiskannya pada saat itu juga.

"Jadi, bagaimana, Kek?" tanya Jaejoong setelah kakeknya itu selesai memakan sup.

"Apanya?" tanya Tn. Kim.

"Lamarannya." Jaejoong mengingatkan kakeknya.

"Oh ya, aku lupa." Tn. Kim kembali memasang wajah seriusnya. "Jadi, mengapa kau ingin menikahi cucuku?"

Yunho bingung untuk menjawab pertanyaan Tn. Kim. Ia sangat lancar saat menghadapi tes wawancara kerja, tetapi saat diwawancari oleh calon kakek mertua, ia merasa kebingungan. "Karena kami saling mencintai."

"Memangnya menjalani sebuah pernikahan itu hanya cukup bermodalkan cinta?" Tn. Jung meninggikan nada bicaranya, sehingga membuat dua anak muda di hadapannya ketakutan. "Kau sangat beruntung karena bisa mendapatkan hati cucuku, tetapi kau tidak akan bisa dengan mudah menghadapiku. Jika kau ingin menikahi Jaejoong, kau harus mengalahkanku. Hahaha!"

"Kakek." Jaejoong sangat mengkhawatirkan Yunho. Ia tidak ingin kakeknya mempersulit Yunho dan membuat Yunho mundur.

"Apa yang harus saya lakukan agar anda merestui kami?" Suara Yunho bergetar.

"Kau harus mengalahkanku dalam adu panco." Tn. Kim menunjuk ke arah Yunho.

Yunho merasa syok. Yang benar saja ia harus adu panco melawan lansia. Ia tidak akan tega.

Tn. Kim menyingsingkan lengan bajunya. Otot lengannya terlihat kekar untuk ukuran lansia.

Yunho cukup terkejut melihat otot lengan Tn. Kim. Walaupun Tn. Kim terlihat kuat, tetap saja pria itu adalah pria lanjut usia. Ia tetap jauh lebih kuat daripada Tn. Kim. Ia masih muda, tenaganya masih prima.

Tn. Kim menyeringai melihat raut wajah Yunho. "Aku baru saja mengkonsumsi ginseng. Kau tidak akan mudah untuk mengalahkanku." Ia menumpukan sikunya di atas meja.

"Kakek jangan bercanda." Ini lah yang Jaejoong khawatirkan. Kakeknya mulai menunjukkan sikap konyolnya.

"Aku sama sekali tidak bercanda," ujar Tn. Kim. "Jika ia ingin menikahimu, ia harus mengalahkanku."

Yunho tidak mempunyai pilihan lain. Jika ia ingin menikahi Jaejoong, ia harus menerima tantangan dari Tn. Kim.

Tn. Kim mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya untuk menghadapi Yunho. Ia harus mempermalukan pria muda itu dalam adu panco.

Yunho tidak menyangka bahwa tenaga Tn. Kim sekuat ini. Ia merasa dilema. Ia bisa dengan mudah mengalahkan Tn. Kim, tetapi ia juga tidak ingin menjatuhkan harga diri Tn. Kim, apalagi Tn. Kim sudah tua. Ia tidak mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya.

Jaejoong merasa sangat khawatir saat menonton pertandingan panco antara Yunho dan kakeknya. Pertandingannya sangat menegangkan. Ia takut Yunho akan kalah, sehingga pria tersebut tidak akan bisa menikahinya.

Yunho bingung. Jika ia kalah, ia tidak akan bisa menikahi Jaejoong. Ia akan menanggung malu dan mengecewakan Jaejoong. Ia pun terpaksa mengalahkan Tn. Kim.

"Kau pasti curang!" tuduh Tn. Kim.

Yunho terihat kebingungan. Apanya yang curang?

"Terima saja kekalahan kakek!" Jaejoong mengejek kakeknya. "Sekarang kakek harus menerima lamaran Yunho."

"Tidak semudah itu, Anak muda!" Tn. Kim menatap Yunho dengan tajam. "Kau masih harus mengalahkanku bermain catur."

"Kakek!" Jaejoong kini benar-benar khawatir. Kakeknya itu sangat jago bermain catur. Jarang sekali ada orang yang bisa mengalahkan kakeknya itu bermain catur. Ia dan Yoochun saja selalu kalah telak melawan kakeknya itu.

"Tidak apa-apa. Jangan khawatir!" Yunho terlihat bersemangat. Ia juga suka bermain catur. Teman-temannya tidak ada lagi yang mau bermain catur melawannya karena ia akan dengan mudah mengalahkan mereka. Oleh karena itu, ia sangat bersemangat saat Tn. Kim menantangnya bermain catur. Ini saatnya ia menunjukkan kehebatannya.

Jaejoong tidak pernah melihat Yunho bermain catur. Ia tidak tahu sehebat apa Yunho dalam bermain catur. Ia tidak pernah merasa setegang ini sebelumnya. Ia heran mengapa kedua pria itu terlihat sangat menikmati permainan mereka. Mereka berdua sama sekali tidak terlihat gugup seperti dirinya.

Pertandingan catur antara Yunho dan Tn. Kim sudah berlangsung selama satu jam. Tidak ada di antara mereka yang benar-benar bisa menguasai permainan. Keduanya sama-sama tangguh, tidak ada yang mau mengalah.

"Skak mat!"

Jantung Jaejoong serasa berhenti. Tubuhnya tiba-tiba merasa lemas. Rasanya ia ingin pingsan sekarang juga.

**TBC**

Sebagian komentar dibalas melalui PM, nanti. Mohon maaf jika ada yang terlewat.

Mimi anak Daddy: lanjut! Tentu saja Yunho kaget.

Rsza: semoga saja _chapter _ini lebih terasa santai. Terima kasih atas dukungannya!

Ryung9: mungkin pernikahannya _chapter _depan.

Chocheonsa88: Jae tahunya nanti saja. Biarkan ia cemburu kepada dirinya sendiri.

Anak yunjae: terima kasih sudah membaca.

Guest: terima kasih. Cinta bisa mengalahkan logika.

Puji: terima kasih! _Update!_

Guest: tidak perlu menitip absen segala. Hehehe! Persentase kehadiran tidak akan mempengaruhi kelulusan. Hahaha!

Guest: ok.

Cha yeoja hongki: Yunho belum berani untuk mengatakan cinta kepada Jaejoong karena ia juga belum sepenuhnya yakin bahwa Jaejoong benar-benar mencintainya.

Guest: Jaejoong juga tidak mau kalau harus menikah dengan pria yang tidak dicintainya.

60021215: tetap Yunho yang melamar secara resmi. PoC sedang buntu idenya.

Nony: tentu saja kaget.

Joongie: koneksi internetnya sedang jelek ya? Koneksi saya juga sedang tidak sebagus biasanya.

Mimi2608: masalahnya memang berada pada ego keduanya. _Update! _Terima kasih.

Angelpark: TBC yang ini juga sepertinya tepat. Hahaha! Mudah-mudahan bisa diselesaikan dengan segera agar bisa lebih fokus mengerjakan cerita yang lain.

Chaa: tidak semudah itu. Yun malu untuk mengakui bahwa gadis impiannya itu adalah Jae.

Ajid yunjae: memang masih sedikit berpikiran seperti itu, tetapi ia sudah tidak peduli lagi. Sekarang yang penting ia harus menaklukkan bosnya itu.

Min: _update! _Terima kasih.

Maxianelf: tidak apa-apa. _Silent reader _juga _reader. _Saya tetap berterima kasih karena sudah mau membaca.

Mimimi: terima kasih. Semoga _chapter _ini cukup memuaskan.

Guest: _update!_

Wenny: terima kasih sudah membaca. Semoga _chapter _ini tidak terlalu mengecewakan.

Guest: Changmin sebenarnya tidak jahat. Ia hanya ingin membuat ayahnya bangga.

AndinAta: tidak. Saya sebenarnya tidak terlalu suka menulis dan payah dalam menulis. Saya menulis FF hanya untuk menuangkan ide dan imajinasi saja. Saya menulis kalau saya sedang mau.

Guest: Jaejoong juga sudah menyatakan cintanya, tinggal Yunho yang belum.

Guest: ok.

Dadayu: _update! _Sebenarnya saya ada pekerjaan dan tidak berniat _update _dalam waktu dekat, tetapi mumpung idenya sedang mengalir, saya tulis saja.

Fera950224: Jae sudah terbiasa dominan dan memerintah. Jadi, ia bertindak cepat dengan melamar Yunho duluan.

Yani CassieYJS: Yunho belum berani untuk menyatakan cintanya kepada Jaejoong. Ia takut Jaejoong hanya bermaksud untuk memanfaatkannya. Jadi, ia ingin menaklukkan Jaejoong terlebih dahulu sebelum menyatakan cintanya.

Liuliuyifan: cerita ini bisa dibaca juga di AFF dan Wattpad. Terserah mau baca di mana, lebih enak yang mana.

Haemin: _update! _Terima kasih.

99: terima kasih. Semoga saja _chapter _ini tidak terlalu mengecewakan.

Guest: lanjut!

Guest: ya, Jae juga menyukai Yunho dan ingin memiliki pria tersebut.

Guest: ini _guest _yang sama ya? Tidak apa-apa saya pisah saja balasannya, takutnya beda. Jae tidak mau _geer _duluan dengan mengira wanita yang dicintai Yunho adalah dirinya.

Guest: Changmin tidak akan menggoda Jaejoong lagi.

Key'va: ia sudah terbiasa menghadapi situasi yang mengharuskannya untuk berbuat nekat.


End file.
